


I'll Be Your Superhero

by Jessica23



Series: Grounder Comics [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Artificial Intelligence, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica23/pseuds/Jessica23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brought to you by Grounder Comics, nah I’m just kidding. </p><p>Circa 1998, in the city Polis, a meteor struck on Earth in the backyard of a lovely couple who prayed to God for a child. Their wish came true, as they looked to their backyard and saw the meteor that landed, inside was a baby girl with blonde hair they named Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will You Be Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> The second Fanfiction I've made hope you guys enjoy.

** Chapter 1 ** **– Will You Be Mine?**

 

17 years later, circa 2015, September 6, starting her year of college, most of her friends are in the same school in the same classes as her and others are in different classes. Her mother was dropping her off to school.

 

“Thanks mom, I’ll see you after school.”

 

“Honey, do you remember the rules?”

 

“I know, mom, I know.”

 

Her mom smiled. “Ok, I’ll see you after school, Clarke.”

 

Her mother drives off to work. Clarke turns to see the school building full of students, she started walking to it when she heard two familiar voices.

 

“Clarke! Hey, over here!”

 

It was two of her closest and dearest friends, Octavia Blake and Raven Reyes, who knew of her BIG secret. She met them when she was in kindergarten and didn’t tell them about her secret until they were in high school. There is Octavia “Sexy Back” Blake, a 17-year-old, brunette girl who loves to get in trouble even if it’s for the good of her friends. Moreover, there is Raven “Make It Go Boom” Reyes, an 18-year-old, brunette girl who is always pulled into Octavia’s little plots in order to get her _out_ of trouble. She’s also Octavia’s girlfriend and one of the most popular girls in school.

 

“Hey girl, how you been?”

 

“I’ve been good. How was your summer?”

 

Octavia groaned. “Brutal…my brother kept going on and on about tactics for this coming football game. I’m telling you he wouldn’t shut up about it.”

 

Her brother was Bellamy Blake, captain of the football team and one of the most popular boys in school, who is dating Echo Ice, a straight-A student.

 

“Luckily, I took her away for some fun of our own.” Reyes grinned. Octavia chuckled while being held in her arms.

 

“Oh, gross guys. Get a room.” Clarke joked.

 

“That’s was the plan.” Octavia laughed.

 

They laughed and had a few jokes about their summer, nothing major, just normal teenage girl stuff, like going to the mall, doing their nails, talking over the phone and gossiping about anything they could think of. Clarke loves having a good time with her girlfriends, they would always make her laugh. However, their fun had ended when they heard the sound of a motorcycle. The rider of the black Suzuki GSX-R was a tall, 19-year-old, brunette green-eyed girl named Lexa Woods, better known as Lexa “Badass” Woods.

 

“Uh-oh, look who just rode in, it’s Badass Woods.”

 

“Octavia will you stop calling her that. Lexa’s just going through a lot of stress, what with her parents getting on her case about what happened at high school, her staying out all night without any explanations on why.”

 

“Clarke, she punched a guy’s nose in, he literally had to go to the hospital because of a fractured bone.”

 

“Well, he had it coming, calling me his sweet mama, saying that he’ll set me on fire under the sheets,” Clarke rolled her eyes and scoffing. “Besides, Lexa was just defending my honor, that’s all. It’s not like she hits anyone who comes to talk to me.”

 

Raven finally spoke. “I just still can’t believe you’re dating her, I mean, you’ve seen her record. Low grades, skipping classes, picking fights with anyone who even touches her ride. Seriously, what do you see in her?”

 

“She’s nice to me.” She says looking at her with her cute grin.

 

“Well as long as she doesn’t get all badass on you, I’m cool with it. But if anything happens to you, I don’t care what it is; you know I got your back.” Octavia reassures.

 

“Yeah, me too, even thought you can’t – you know – trying to keep THAT on the D.L.”

 

“You know, you guys are the best. Thank you, but I can handle it ok?”

 

“Ok. Oh, she doesn’t know does she?”

 

“No, and I’d appreciated if you guys not say anything.”

 

“See ya in class.”

Raven and Octavia make their exited and just in time too, Lexa was making her way to Clarke. Wearing her leather jacket Clarke gave her for Christmas last year and in return, Lexa gave her a bracelet with a little golden crown saying that it reminded of her hair. When she got close, the brunette pulled her into a hug and locked lips. The kiss was gentle and passionate, cupping her face with both hands and stroking her cheek with her thumb. Then Clarke dropped her books to the ground and leaned forward giving in, holding her arms to pull in closer. Lexa pulled back for air, leaning her head to the girl’s forehead.

 

She whispered. “I’m sorry I couldn’t see you yesterday, my dad grounded me again.”

 

“Lexa…what did you do?”

 

“Nothing,” Lexa shouted but Clarke knew better and she was lying. “I just – I crashed his car.” She admitted.

 

“Lexa!” Clarke shouted.

 

“I just took it out for a few hours and the next thing I knew I crashed it – into a deli.”

 

Clarke sighs. “What were you doing in a few hours?”

 

“Street racing on 103rd street.” Lexa sadly admitted her head low.

 

“Lexa, you know that place is dangerous, especially at night. You know your dad’s a cop. You could’ve gotten hurt, what were you thinking?”

 

“You.” Giving her, her puppy eyed look.

 

“If you were thinking about me, you wouldn’t have done it.” Clarke scoffed.

 

“No, I mean I got you something,” Lexa pulls out a small box opening it was the most beautiful ring Clarke had ever seen. The ring was bigger than her mother’s. Her voice and heart caught in her lungs and she could hardly breathe. “I wanted to give you this after we graduated, that’s why I was out all night at 103rd, and I was racing and saving enough money to get you this Clarke. Babe you know my reputation in high school, you know who I was, but…when I’m with you I – I feel so happy, you make me want to change. When I look at you I feel so alive,” Clarke hears these sweet things coming from Lexa, pouring her soul into the words that is making her want to cry and she does. The joy in her eyes clouded with tears was too much, exhaling the air, she kept inside and inhaling it back holding her hand to her mouth trying to hold back her cry, her cheeks red, and her heart is beating in her chest. Lexa continues talking getting on her knee looking deep into Clarke’s eyes, “that’s why I want you to accept this ring. I want you to be mine, always and forever. Baby, you are my princess, and I want you to be my queen. Will you marry me?”

 

Clarke is just speechless too emotional to even think right now. She couldn’t believe Lexa would go through all of this just to get her to marry her, to buy her a ring no less. The brunette may be heartless, cruel and downright ghetto to everything and everyone, but to Clarke the blonde haired beauty she was kind, gentle and would never hurt her no matter what and not everyone sees that, but here she is – proposing to her – right here in front of the school building and class hasn’t even started yet. Silence filled the air and only the cars in the streets and birds in the air were making sounds. “Clarke, say something?” The blonde just shakes her head smiling. “Yes,” she lets out, “yes, I’ll marry you.” Lexa soon slips the ring to her fingers, kissing it and gets up to kiss her.


	2. Vigilantes Of The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke Griffin has a secret she kept for years but many don't know what it is and few do. What is her secret and what dangers lay behind the night in Polis?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The city of Polis has its secrets especially at night. Criminals roam the streets and no one seems to care or even want to do anything about it. Is this true or a lie?

** Chapter 2 ** **– Vigilantes of the Night**

 

The city of Polis full of thugs and criminals, a place for our vigilante to roam the streets, luckily there is one who can stop it, and that’s the Sky Princess, a golden hair beauty with super strength, super speed, heat vision and flight she's the city’s number one hero. Her superhero costume is a cheap impression of the comic book of _Supergirl_ , but a much more better version with a golden mask and yellow cape and a half shirt with the big S on it.

Sky Princess was just flying over the city to make sure it was safe night, she landed on a roof top crossing her arms to hear for anything suspicious, anything at all, but all seems quiet for – Screaming – well maybe not all…

Inside an abandon building there was blood on the floor, three dead bodies, and a figure standing before them. The mysterious person wore a mask, and a black hooded costume. The person’s hair was brunette and braid back. The figure knees down to exam the bodies.

 

“A.L.I.E., I miss the target but I’ve got casualties here.” The person said with their finger to their ear.

 

“ **Intel suggests the cause of the attack was weaponry, Commander.** ”

 

A.L.I.E, an artificial intelligence computer and an ally of the Commander, A.L.I.E is short for **A** rtificial Intel **li** gence Enhanc **e** ment.

 

“Yeah I figured that. Three gun shots. Any records on who these people were…?”

 

“ **Scanning… Records recovered. First victim. Gender: Male, ID: Justin Jenkins, Occupation: Student of medical science, Age: 16. Second victim. Gender: Female, ID: Anna Ruth, Occupation: Prostitute, Age: 27. Third victim. Gender: Male, ID: Pablo Rivera, Occupation: Drug Dealer, Age: 30.** ”

 

“Anything on why they were here?” The Commander questioned.

 

“ **No records detected. However, it would appear to be the victims were not alone.** ”

 

“What do you mean?” The Commander gets up.

 

“ **I detect the signature of another person, probably the one who killed the victims.** ”

 

“Any idea who?” Putting a hand to the waist.

 

“ **Negative Commander.** ”

 

The Commander sighs. “So we’re back to square one.”

 

“ **Not quite. I detect a hostile approaching I suggest you make your leave quickly Commander.** ”

 

“Thanks for the heads up A.L.I.E.”

 

The Commander makes an escape quick before the Sky Princess makes her appearance, landing on the crime scene. She sees the victims dead on the floor, checking vitals but nothing. They were dead about an hour ago. She took out a cell phone dialing 911, the phone rings.

*“911 what is your emergence?”* The operator said.

 

“Get me Chief Woods.” The Sky Princess’s voice changed over the phone.

 

A few minutes later, the police officer came to the building only to see the three bodies and sees Sky Princess flying just above them. The police officer who came upstairs pointed his gun to her. The Sky Princess raised her hand. “Easy Chief Woods, I was the one that you in the first place.”

 

“Why should I believe you? You could be that vigilante from the news for all I know?”  He said unconvinced.

 

“I’ve hear about the mysterious vigilante roaming the streets, dressed in black, but as you can see, black is not my color.”

 

Chief Woods lowers his gun. “Ok so what or who are you suppose to be, one of those comic book superheroes or something?”

 

The hero smiles. “You may be close but you’re wrong. My name is Sky Princess and I’m very much real than those made up superheroes people write about to entertain children.”

 

“All right. So you mind explaining what you’re doing here with…three dead bodies.”

 

“When I was scouring the city I heard a scream coming from this building so I went to investigate only to find the dead victims. The suspect disappeared before I got here.”

 

Chief Woods gets pissed. “So the vigilante is still on the loose. Damn it, you know I've been working on this case for months and I still can’t find him.”

 

“You’ve been working on the case for months and have no idea who this guy is. I’ll be able to help you find the vigilante and put an end to these mass murders.”

 

“Why would you want to help me?” He questioned.

 

“Because this city needs a hero, and I’m just the girl for the job.” She says flying off out of the window.

 

He runs to the window yelling. “Wait, what about the bodies?”

 

“You’re a smart man, you’ll think of something.” With that said, the Sky Princess flies away.

 

The hero flew into the sky searching for the vigilante but couldn’t find him. After a long hunt, the hero soon returns home, flying through an upstairs window, stretching her tried body and relaxing her muscles. Taking off her boots and cape, she hears a knock at the door. The person on the other side opens only to pop a head out.

 

“Dinner’s ready are you going to eat?” The person said.

 

“What are we having?”

 

“Meatloaf and rice.”

 

“Ok I’ll be down stairs in a minute.” She said taking off her mask.

 

“Alright, you see downstairs, Clarke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave comments.


	3. The Griffins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are just tuning in, Clarke Griffin has super powers and goes by the name Sky Princess and not everyone knows her true ID. Now there is a vigilante on the loose and no one knows who this guy is or what he looks like expect the guy wears black clothes. 
> 
> Now I give you fans a bit of a background story of our hero and how she became the Sky Princess.
> 
> Of course be warned, this entire story is basically a "season of episodes" ok? There will be additionally "seasons" to come so keep your hopes up. Many more characters, many more drama, possibly more romance, and many more problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is our superhero and what is her story? 
> 
> In the last chapter A.L.I.E.'s voice is in bold letters and in this chapter a phone text would look like this (*Name and time) in bold letters. PCPD stands for Polis City Police Department.

** Chapter 3 ** **– The Griffins**

 

Clarke took off her costume just in time for dinner. She rushes downstairs to sit next to her dear old dad, Jake Griffin, CEO of Sky Empire, a big company that runs most of Polis. In addition, her mother, Dr. Abigail Griffin, owner and head doctor of Ark Hospital. When she enters the dining room of her lovely two-bedroom patio house she shares with her parents, Clarke sees her dad reading the newspaper and gives him hug and a kiss from behind his chair.

 

“Hi, daddy, how was your day of work?”

 

“It was good, cupcake. We had a problem with the lights for few hours but everything is ok now.”

 

“Good.” She says kissing him again and taking her sit.

 

“Good? I had to call him for hours to make sure he was ok.” Abigail said coming out of the kitchen with the food.

 

“Well, I’m ok aren’t I?” He laughed.

 

“Yes, you right.” She said placing the meatloaf on the table, and leans over to kiss his lips.

 

Clarke felt like she was going to puke. “Guys, gross not in front of me. How about you, mom, how was your day?”

 

“Exhausting, two nurses took a sick day off, the interns’ messed up the patients files. And we had too many patients and not enough rooms.”

 

“Oh, mom. Any serious cases?” She worried.

 

“No, well, one of the kids had allergic reaction to peanuts so… Other than that, everyone was just in for flu shots.”

 

They talked about their day and everything, nothing serious about their normal lives. Well, maybe normal isn’t the right word, especially for this family whose only child is a superhero.

 

It all started, when Jake and Abby couldn’t have a child the normal way as married couples do. Dr. Griffin had three miscarriages before they had Clarke. The first was after they were married, she was going on 3 months until she felt a strong wetness between her legs and was rush to the hospital, and at 10:15 AM she lost her baby. The second was when they were on vacation in the islands and she was 3½ months pregnant with their second child, hoping that they would have a nice relaxing time, but it turned out to be a disaster at 7:01 in the afternoon. Abigail couldn’t bear the thought of having another child because of what happen to her two miscarriages, so when the third one came she gave birth to it but in the end the baby was dead and she didn’t feel anything but sadness that entire day. Her co-worker Indra Woods had to take over her shift because her personal days off. Jake did everything he could to help his wife, but all she did was nothing, couldn’t even look at him, or sleep in the same bed. Every night she would just stay in the baby’s room and cry herself to sleep. After 3 weeks, Abigail, still recovering from her loss, went back to work like she normally did, while Jake stood home as a part of his day off but when she came home they started to argue about getting rid of the baby stuff until suddenly a meteor landed in their backyard. Afraid of what happened, Jake told his wife to stay in the house while he went to investigate but her curiosity got the better of her and went along with him. There in the backyard was the meteor, but it was small. Smoke coming out of the hole it made. When Jake got close, the meteor cracked and inside was a baby waking up from her sleep. The more Jake got close, the more the baby would see his face and she smiled, he then took off his vest to pick up the baby. Her big blue eyes, soft creamy skin, her golden hair, the baby was as though it came from a higher being, a god of some sort, she had all ten fingers and toes and a smile that would light up a room. Hearing giggles coming from the infant, Abby came to her husband and saw the baby girl on his arms hold his finger in her tiny little hand. Dr. Griffin couldn’t believe her eyes; this tiny thing was the most precious thing she had ever saw in her life, when Jake gave her to his wife, she felt warmness inside, her heart was healing from the pain and suffering she endured. They discussed on whether or not to keep the baby, but what other choice did they have, they couldn’t send an innocent little thing, as cute as she was, into the hands of the government. Having no choice, they kept her and named her Clarke.

 

It wasn’t long until they found out that their new daughter was gifted, being in the care of the Griffins, little Clarke discovered her powers and was loved and guided by her adoptive parents to learn how to use them wisely and responsibly. Clarke was home-schooled most of her 4-year life, having developed an understanding of her powers, she was soon attended to kindergarten where she met her first real friends, Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake. By the time she turned 14, is when Raven and Octavia accidentally found out that Clarke had powers, which is about some time later she met a sophomore named Lexa Woods, whose bad reputation was known through high school. When she became a sophomore herself, she started dating Badass Woods as the school called her, and never told her about her powers. During high school, she began to use her powers to help the students in _normal_ dangerous situations when no one was looking with the help of her two friends. By the time she graduated, her father and mother knew that her time with her powers was growing too fast, and she explains that all she wanted to do is help people for the right reasons. This is why they made her, a superheroes costume especially for her and took on the alias Sky Princess. In reference to the story, her parents told her about, where she came from the sky and would always call her their little princess.

 

“So how is the hero business going?”

 

“I – uh – found three bodies again. This time in an abandon building, shot to death.”

 

“Maybe it’s the vigilante.” Her father questioned.

 

“Maybe.”

 

Abby spoke turning on the TV set in the dining/living room. “Hey look the news is on…”

 

_“…In other news, the mysterious mass murders of three civilians was just discovered in an abandon building on 103 rd street by Police Chief Gustus Woods. Who says the murders was caused by the mysterious vigilante, a criminal who recently appeared to the city several months ago and may have been the cause of the other mass murders. This is what he had to say…”_

_“…We are not 100% sure who this vigilante is or what he wants, but I can assure you the PCPD will not rest until we catch this criminal and put him in bars where he belongs…”_

Abigail turns off the TV, and after dinner was finished, Clarke, being a good daughter, helps clean the dishes. Soon going upstairs to start her homework until she got a text from one of her friends.

 

* **SexyBack O (10:43 PM)** : so I guess u saw the news…

 

* **PrincessG (10:44 PM)** : yeah.

 

* **SexyBack O (10:47 PM)** : damn it this guy just doesn’t quit. There’s been 12 murders in the last few months and nobody seen anything since then. Think people r afraid they might b next & r not saying nothing.

 

* **PrincessG (10:53 PM)** : they r. This city is in trouble. Even ask 5-0 Woods 2 help me find him. Whoever he is.

 

* **SexyBack O (10:56 PM)** : just b careful G. U maybe a girl w/ powers but u’re still ma friend. Don’t want 2 c u hurt b cuz of this. & if u r this city is gonna get worst if me & Reyes got something 2 say bout it. Word 2.

 

* **PrincessG (11:04 PM)** : O, I don’t want u 2 involved in this. Hate 2 c my friends hurt cuz I put them in2 this.

 

* **SexyBack O (11:06 PM)** : G. I know. Just hate not doing nothing bout it. B careful, please :(

 

* **Princess G (11:06 PM)** :  :) Gotcha…

 

Clarke puts her phone away as soon as her Siamese cat, Sunshine, comes to sit on her lap on her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gustus Woods and Sky Princess working together? Really? What will happen in the next chapter...stay tune.


	4. Don't Tell Me Who You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's game time at Tondici, and everyone is excited about it but will the vigilante be there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave comments thanks would really appreciate your thoughts.

** Chapter 4 ** **– Don’t Tell Me Who You Are**

 

The next day of school, Abigail drops off Clarke once again but this time she comes out of the Toyota in order to talk to her daughter about last night.

“Sweetie, remember to be home soon ok? I know you have your – thing at night – to take care of, but your father and I are going to be working late and won’t be here to see game today, so I just need to know that you’ll be home by the time we get there.”

“Ok mom. Promise.”

Dr. Griffin gives her a kiss on her forehead and makes her leave telling her to have a good day at school. Clarke soon goes into the school building, walking to her locker number 319. She unlocked it with numbers 3, 17, 28, opened the door to put her book inside as well as her backpack, all of a sudden the door slams shut and she is forced around to a familiar green eyed face.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” She giggled.

Lexa soon locked lips with the girl and their hand entwined. Pushing the girl against the lockers out of desire and pleasure, the wanting to be close to this girl, to be inside her ever soul, Lexa wrapped her other arm around Clarke’s waist pulling her closer, she moaned when the blonde rubbed her leg in between hers. Lexa ran her tongue over Clarke’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. She let her tongue enter her mouth and they explored each other. As they kissed, they were interrupted by a strong voice coming from behind.

“Ahem, as I do admire the youth of young couples in love, this is still a school, so it would be much appreciated if you two kept it off the school grounds.”

“Chill, teach, I was just saying hi to my girl, that’s all.” Lexa said being cool about it.

“Sorry, Mr. Kane, it won’t happen again.”

Marcus Kane, one of Clarke’s teachers in Tondici College.

“Let’s hope so. Now it’s about time you two run off to class before you’re late.”

“We will, sorry again.” Clarke said pulling Lexa’s hand as they left.

As soon as they were alone, Clarke started to get angry, pulling Lexa to the wall in the hallway. She hits her. “Ow, what was that for?” She chuckled.

“You know what. You did it again.”

“Did what?”

“You can’t keep scaring me with a kiss like that. I could’ve had a heart attack.”

“Hey don’t worry about it. If anything happens to you, you know I’ll protect right. Anyone touches my girl I’ll kill ‘em.”

“Lexa…” She rolls her eyes.

“I’m serious. You’re my girl, the one I love, the one I’m gonna marry.”

“You’d promised you’ve changed.”

“And I have, I’m just letting you know ok? Don’t want to see my girl in the back of a milk carton. Hey, I love you.” She said with her puppy eyes and droopy face.

“I love you too.” They kissed and went off to class.

It was soon lunchtime, and everyone is excited on the big game today, even the school’s football team, The 100 with its captain Bellamy Blake. The King Blake, as the school calls him, is a 19-year-old brunette with a blue and white football’s jacket with the number 7 on it and is at his Third Year at Tondici, dating a foreign exchange student, Echo Ice, an 18-year-old blonde, from a country to the north who came to Tondici two years ago. Every student has respect for him, for the past third years they have never lost a game yet, everyone would see him walking down the hallways with his arm around his girl Echo, high fiving him and patting him on his shoulder. Walking to the cafeteria, a voice called of attention.

 

“Attention! Attention, ladies and gentlemen! Dudes and dudettes! Here comes the King!”

 

This voice was Finn Collins, an 18-year-old brunette with the same jacket with the number 28, the corner back of the team and one of Blake’s best friends. Along with him clearing the doorway, was John Murphy, an 18-year-old brunette with a jacket and a number 35 and Kyle Wick, a 19-year-old brunette/blonde with a jacket and a number 14, two outside linebackers on the team, and Bell’s other two best friends. Finn, Murphy and Wick are all on their Third Year in school. Everyone started clapping their hands together as their “King” came in the room, some more than others.

“Thank you, thank you. Can’t take all the credit it was a team effort. Could not have done it without you.” He laughs.

“You mean without me?” Echo questioned raising her eyebrow.

He had that stupid look on his face like “oops I forgot you were here” look. He laughs leans in to kiss her on the cheek as she moves to take a sit, he slaps her ass flinching as she gives him that “me so horny” look.

“Ugh! Have you ever seen something so stupid in your life? He doesn’t even have respect for her. Slapping her ass, I mean for Christ sake.”  Octavia scoffed.

Reyes soothed her by rubbing her back. “Baby he’s a jock. All jocks do that.”

“It’s just wrong.”

“It’s not wrong when I do it.” She grins.

Octavia looks to Reyes seeing the grin she’s giving her and does the same. “That’s cause you always get what you want.”

“Oh yeah?” Reyes looks at her girlfriend curiously and seductively.

“Yeah…”

“Well,” she says as she wraps her arm around Octavia’s waist pulling her closer nearly dropping her food, “why don’t you tell me?”

“I don’t have to, to show you.” She bites her lips leaning to kiss her; Clarke sits awkwardly clearing her throat. “Uh, guys I’m trying to eat here.”

“Sorry.” They said laughing.

“So…any news about what happened last night…?” The young Blake whispered to her friend.

Clarke looks to see if the coast was clear to talk. “None. I’ve looked all over the city last night. This guy…every time I get close to finding him the more he manages to disappear, it’s like I’m dealing with Houdini or something.”

“Maybe it’s him.”

They have a moment of silence until they laugh their heads off.  “Ok well maybe it’s not him, but it has to be somebody.”

“What are you dorks talking about with my girl here?”

Lexa just happened to walking on the conversation while taking a grape from the young Blake’s food tray.

“Nothing, nothing at all. It’s not like you care.” She murmurs low.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

Clarke turns to Lexa. “Anyways, are you coming to the game today?”

“Nah. Not really into sports, besides I have to go to the library, I have something I have to catch up on.”

“I didn’t know you read.”

Raven and Octavia do their best not to laugh, when Lexa looks to them they stopped giggling and chuckling. “I read! Just didn’t have the time for it. I got to get going though, see ya after school alright babe.” Lexa kisses Clarke gets up to leave to room. When the coast was clear, the other two started laughing their heads off.

“You guys! That’s not funny.”

“Clarke you have to admit it was funny.”

“Octavia!”

“No seriously I actually thought she didn’t know what a book is.”

“Raven!”

Octavia laughs even harder, until Clarke kicked them both under the table. “Ow! Damn it!”

“At least she trying to change, you two are just the same noisy friends who laugh every time she leaves the room.”

“Ok ok we’re sorry. But give us some time to adjust to this ok?”

“You said she’s changing. How?”

“She…proposed to me.” Clarke felt embarrassed.

Octavia said chocking on the milk. “OMG! She did what…?”

“She proposed to me.”

“When was this?”

“Yesterday.”

“And what did you say?”

Clarke blushed. “I said yes. She even gave me a ring.”

“What, from one of those gumball machines?” Reyes joked.

“No, an actual ring. Like the real boojie rings.”

Octavia start screeching. “Let me see! Let me see! Let me see! Oh my god, Ray look, and wow it’s big.”

“Damn, that’s one fancy ring.”

“She got it for me while street racing on 103rd street.”

“Girl may have some problems, but she got class on some fancy shit.”

“That’s why you guys have got to be nice to her and give her a chance. Do it for me, please.”

Raven and Octavia look to each other in concern and then back at Clarke nodding their answer.

The game is about to begin, the students gather around the field in the back of the school with their parents and teachers. The 100 Team is on the field getting ready as well as their rival the Pauna Team. Octavia, Raven and Clarke sit together to watch it, as Echo sits a few seats down to keep an eye on her boyfriend Bellamy. The referee soon blow the whistle to start, the players take their positions on the field, and the games begins, as Bellamy passes the ball to Finn and runs to the 40 yard line until he was tackled down. The teams start again, this time Bellamy pass to Murphy and he's struggling with the ball taking it all the way to the end field. The game goes on and on, the crowd is cheering and booing, players tackle, run and touch downing on their teams. It was soon the 3rd quarter with Bellamy’s team leading 20-7, everything is going great until there was a shooting off field. Everyone panicked and the shooting continued again, until the person in charge spoke up.

 

“What’s with all the yelling? We just came for the big show!” The gunman was laughing while keeping his gun up to his shoulder.

 

One of the players walked up to him saying that they needed to leave but the guy shot him, the crowed gasping and yelling “Oh god, oh god! They’re gonna kill us!”

 

From a distance, Clarke nudged her friends, “guys,” she whispered. Raven motioned her to go when Octavia kept an eye out for anyone noticing her leave. Once Clarke was out of the clear, she rushed to her locker as quickly as she could without anyone seeing her and went running for the bathroom, knowing full well no one was there, she locked it and changed into her costume flying out the window. The gunmen had the crowd on the field with the players on their knees handing their valuables to them. When they were finished, about to make their getaway when suddenly, Sky Princess showed up blocking their path.

 

“You’re not going anywhere boys.”

 

The guy chuckled. “You’re serious right? Uh, this isn’t Halloween, sweetheart, so uh why don’t you come over here and uh, me and my boys will show you a good time, won’t we boys?” The other gunman agreed.

A siren sounds and in a few minutes, the police squad and news crew showed up on the scene.

“You’ll return the things you’ve taken from these good people and drop your weapons now or I promise you this will not go well for you.”

“You think you can scare us with your little mob squad? Take ‘em boys.”

The shooting started but the bullets flew right of her, too many bullets wasted on one girl and she didn’t move an inch. The police were shocked, the people behind the gunman started screaming in fear, and the camera crew started filming the action take place. When the shooting stop, the guns were empty, only a clicking sounded.

 

“If you’re quite done, it’s my turn.”

 

Sky Princess’s uses her speed to circle around them in attempt on them escaping, very shortly, Sky Princess tied the men down and knocked them out while getting the bags full of the people’s things in her hands. One of the students slowly walking to the hero, and she looked to the student handing the bags to her smiling. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

The hero flies the tied up men to the police, of course, they are unsure of her, but Chief Woods orders them to stand down.  “You are one mysterious woman.”

 

“Just doing my job, chief. I have to go.” She says flying away.

 

“Excuse me, excuse me, who are you?” A reporter said.

 

“My name is Sky Princess.” She soon flies off into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the best, I'll promise to post every Monday if I can, and if not possibly every Thursday. Cool? Cool...


	5. The Girl I Used To Know [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was an attack at the school, really? Who could be behind all of this attacks and murders? Could it be the vigilante or someone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this vigilante what does he want and is he behind the murders or not? This chapter is a small "Episode" of one whole chapter divided into parts. Discovering who the vigilante is and who is behind the murders?

** Chapter 5 ** **– The Girl I Used To Know [Part 1]**

The school grounds had a shoot out, the police came as well as the news crew, and all of a sudden, this superhero comes out of nowhere, fights the gunmen, returns the goods to the civilians, and vanishes. Lexa saw all of this from the window coming from the library, she rushes to the field where everyone was being question by police and news people. She soon spotted Raven and Octavia.

 

“Yo, Thing 1 and Thing 2! You’ve seen my girl?”

 

“No I haven’t, but I think she just went to the bathroom.”

 

“Thanks.” Lexa leave.

 

“Did she just thank us?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Lexa rushes back inside searching for Clarke on every floor, she soon finds her coming out of the bathroom on the second floor. She runs to her picking her up spinning her around. “Thank god you’re ok.”

“Lexa, put me down. Of course I’m ok. Why you’d asked, what happened?”

“There was a shooting at the field.”

“My god, is everyone ok?” Like she doesn’t know.

“Yeah, everyone’s fine except one of the Pauna players was shot. The police are everywhere and the news crew came in not too long after that.”

“My god, are my friends ok?”

“Yeah I just saw them when I was trying to find you. I thought you were in trouble.”

“I’m fine Lexa, really. Baby, it’s ok. I’m ok.”

Lexa hugs her not wanting to let go afraid that if she did, she would lose her forever. The news hit fast all over the city, in the hospital, Abigail was just finishing up with three of her patients when Indra motions her to the hospital TV.

 

_“…Breaking news, a tragedy occurred at Tondici college where seven armed criminals attacked and killed one of the Pauna football players later today, it was not only an assault but a robbery of everyone who had arrived to a college football game…”_

 

“Oh god…”

 

_“…an anonymous student had record today’s event not too long ago. Here is a live video of the attack…”_

 

The reporter on the news showed the video live where the gunmen attacked, killed and were robbing the people at the field. Until the Sky Princess stopped them and returned the things they’ve stolen.

 

_“… as you can see, the attackers were apprehended by a mask woman in a yellow cape, claiming that her name is Sky Princess. We will have details at 11…”_

 

Abigail goes for her phone that’s ringing this very moment seeing the caller ID she answers. “Clarke…?”

*“Mom…”*

Abigail worried. “Clarke, are you ok? I just saw the news…”

*“I’m ok, mom, everyone is ok, you can tell Mrs. Woods her daughter’s fine too.”*

Indra comes to Abigail’s side. “Is my daughter ok?”

“Yeah, Clarke just told me she fine.”

“Oh, thank god.” Indra holding her hand to her chest.

“Clarke, I’m on my way over.”

*“No, mom, it’s not necessary really, Chief Woods offered me to stay at his place until tomorrow. Mother, really it’s ok, I don’t want you to leave so early when you have too many patients to take care of. Just tell dad, I’m ok and not to worry.”*

“Oh, ok, Clarke. I love you.”

*“Love you too, mom.”*

Abigail hangs up the phone, turning to Indra. “Clarke is going stay at your house until tomorrow, your…husband insisted.”

“Ok, it’s fine. Hey, she’s going to be alright. Gustus won’t let anything happen to her.”

“I know, Indra. I know.”

After taking in the criminals into the squad cars, everyone at the school gathered their things and left for home. Clarke took her stuff from her locker and headed to Gustus’ car where Lexa waited with her motorcycle. When he drop the girls off at his home, he went to the police station to deal with the seven criminals who attacked the school, after a couple of hours, Anya, Lexa’s older sister, came to the house after her day of work at Grounder’s, a bar she works as a bartender.

 

“Lexa! Damn it, Lexa where are you?”

 

Lexa runs down the stairs and into the arms of her sister. “Anya, what are you doing here? I thought you close at midnight.”

“Pop called, he said to keep an eye on you and the Griffin girl while he went back to the station.”

“Oh…” Lexa said disappointed. Lexa and her dad, as well as her mother never saw eye to eye in most of her life, due to the fact that she was the rebel teenager they had left to raise. Anya, 28, being the only adult in the Woods family available to babysit her younger sister was the only choice Gustus had at the time.

“What’s wrong?” Anya said concerned.

Lexa shrugged her shoulders. “It’s nothing.”

“Uh-huh… Lincoln is still at the station helping Pop, and Luna is picking up Tris from school, so…”

 

“Yeah, I got the gist ok.”

 

Lincoln is Anya’s twin brother working alongside their father as a lieutenant in the force. His wife is Luna and their daughter is Tris, a 4-year-old girl, and Lexa’s niece.

“Lexa, he's just trying to protect you.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “He’s trying too much. I can take care of myself.”

“Not with that attitude you’re not.”

Lexa heads to the kitchen. “You know you sound just like them.”

Anya was calm in how she spoke with her sister. She knows what it was like to rebell against her parents. She, too, was a pain in the ass of a teenage daughter, would also be late getting home, skipping school to go to god knows where. Picking fights at school, she even tried drugs and drinking while driving, and even going to wild parties where people would smoke and drink and get laid with anything with a heartbeat. Anya had too many boyfriends in her youth and did have sex with them but protectively, she wasn’t stupid enough to get pregnant like that, even had girlfriends too. The older woman even stole from people, going to clubs everything a rebellious teenager would do she did it all. Until one day, she started smoking weed and ended up in the hospital but by the time she was there, her mother was pregnant with her sister, and from there she decide to change her life. Going to rehab herself, she struggled every day, but she came out clean and has been clean for 17 years. So Anya knows what it’s like, she knows what Lexa’s going through, with their parents. Understanding and gentle with Lexa’s outbreaks and attitudes. She walked to her younger sister sitting at the table with her back to her.

“Look, I’m not saying their great, but their trying to be the best they can be and you being who you are, is not helping. Lexa, I know what it’s like to be in your shoes, ok. And even though I constantly push them away, the more I would have been lost without them teaching me what’s right from wrong.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t need them to teach me anything. I can take care of myself.”

“I said the same thing when I was your age and look where it got me,” Anya turns Lexa’s head to her with her fingers under her chin. “I was rebellious too, I did things you couldn’t even dream off, but I got helped. I changed my life around and it’s because of one very special person in my life that I thank god for every day.”

Lexa knew she was talking about her, who wouldn’t? The sight of the baby Lexa coming into the world opened Anya’s eyes for hope to one day see this child grow up.

“Yeah…”

“You once told me this Griffin girl was the reason you started to change, is it true or is it another lie?”

“No, it’s the truth. Clarke is…amazing. She’s my light at the end of the tunnel you know. I love her, and I’ll do anything for her. I promise her I change.”

“So, kept that promise, and change Lexa. Do it for her.”

Unknown to the girls in the kitchen, Clarke heard every word from upstairs and couldn’t but blush and feel happy at Lexa’s words about her; she was changing, slowly but surely. Let’s just hope it keeps going, Clarke decides to leave the girls to their conversation and heads to Lexa’s room where she was staying for the night. Going through her things, she noticed something beeping from behind the closet inside there was a secret compartment. She then opens it only to find a computer with every known murder there is for the past few months, even a map of the city on the screen, soon there is another sound, and she then turns to see the known costume every cop is looking for. This takes Clarke by surprise as she soon realizes why Lexa’s has been out all night, the reason why her parents are so upset with her for not coming home. Lexa’s…

“…Lexa’s the vigilante…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa, the vigilante??!! Holy Shit!!


	6. The Girl I Used To Know [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Lexa is the vigilante in disguise but is she a murderer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has been very secretive lately and Clarke is about to find out why.

** Chapter 6 ** **– The Girl I Used To Know [Part 2]**

 

Clarke decides to leave Lexa and Anya to their conversation and heads to Lexa’s room where she was staying for the night. Going through her things, she noticed something beeping from behind the closet inside there was a secret compartment. She then opens it only to find a computer with every known murder there is for the past few months, even a map of the city on the screen, soon there is another sound, and she then turns to see the known costume every cop is looking for. This takes Clarke by surprise as she soon realizes why Lexa’s has been out all night, the reason why her parents are so upset with her for not coming home. Lexa’s…

“…Lexa’s the vigilante…” She said in a low voice that she barely heard. Knowing this, she quickly turned everything off, the vigilante suit was gone, and the computer in the closet was back in place closing the closet doors and sitting on her girlfriend’s bed. The blonde is too dumbfounded about all of this, to find out that her girlfriend, _her fiancée_ , is going around behind her back as the notorious vigilante and may be responsible for the murders. Many thoughts are going around in her head about the girl, she loves most in this world, as a criminal. Shaking her head, erasing the nonsense about Lexa as the vigilante, was stupid. There’s has to be an explanation, but what? She wouldn’t do this knowing that her father is the chief of the PCPD. Clarke suddenly jumped out of her sit when she heard a knock at the door.

“Clarke, are you ok? What’s wrong?”

What’s wrong? What’s wrong? Why don’t you tell me? “It’s nothing, I’m fine.”

“Ok, well, come on, I made you something to eat.”

 

“Coming…”

 

They soon went downstairs to eat, and Clarke soon met Anya and introduced herself. The older woman asked the young girl about herself, because, this is the first time she sees Clarke. Therefore, she told everything about her normal life, nothing that had to do with her being the Sky Princess or the fact that she has superpowers. Basic things like, what she wants to be after college, what her parents do for a living, and how much she loves Lexa, and shit like that. The two girls had laughs about Lexa’s young childhood, leaving her embarrassed the whole day.

By the time Gustus came home, as well as Indra, the whole family had dinner, in the awkward silence, Lexa told Clarke to stay at her room while she talks to her parents. The three had a long talk, but it didn’t end quite well. She soon ran up to her room, wanting to slam the door but soon realized that her girl was here listening to everything they were saying. She quietly closed the door, due to the fact that Clarke was asleep.

 

“Is everything ok?” Clarke said rubbing her eyes pretending to be asleep.

“Yeah, I just… I’m just tired of this, Clarke. I really am.”

“You know they don’t mean anything by it.” 

She disagrees and whispers. “Baby I just don’t know anymore. All I know is that I can’t stay here any longer.”

“What are you saying, Lexa?” Clarke whispered.

“I’m saying, I’m leaving… for good this time.”

Clarke knew this couldn’t be good. “What?”

She kneels down to face the blonde’s eyes. “I’m serious, babe. I’ve already have a place of my own that I haven’t told them about so, when the time comes I’m outta here. Not living with them anymore.”

 

“Lexa, you can’t be serious. They’ll be worried sick. What if something happens?”

 

“Let them worry, I can take care of myself.”

 

“Baby you don’t even have money, how exactly are you going to take care of yourself.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. I just need to know that you’ll keep this secret for me. They can’t know no one needs to know about it.”

 

“Yeah but I know, I just can’t image you being out in the streets like this.” Actually, she can image.

 

Lexa cups her face looking deep in her eyes. “Baby, don’t worry. I’ll call and text you everyday just to know that I’m ok. I promise.”

Clarke was about to say something when the brunette interrupted with a kiss to her lips. They soon went to sleep, but the blued eye girl couldn’t, not with everything that just happen. Therefore, she decides to take matters into her own hands and keep an eye on Lexa. The next morning came and thank god, it’s a Saturday, her father who held her tightly in her arms, thanking Gustus for his help in keeping his daughter safe, picks up Clarke. They soon head to the car, while Clarke sees Lexa through the window saying that she’ll call her later. They soon went to home, and her mother showered Clarke with hugs and kisses asking if she was hungry and needing time to rest, but she told her that she was fine but could go for breakfast. She went to the kitchen and ate with her parents, she had waffles shaped in stars with strawberries and maple syrup. The good of her food was ok but she kept thinking about what Lexa told her about moving out, when Jake noticed her mood, he questioned her, but she told him that it was nothing to worry about it. She lied. Clarke couldn’t tell them the truth, she can’t. The last time she told on Lexa was when they were in high school, this was before they were dating. Lexa was writing graffiti over school property, she got so pissed with her she took her drawing she made for her father for Father’s Day. However, when she wouldn’t give it back, Clarke told her that she was being a jerk and the one reason she couldn’t make friends was because of that. Nevertheless, something happened to her that change, after a day or two Lexa gave the drawing back to Clarke and apologized. Sooner than later, they started dating.

Therefore, it’s Saturday, which means its girls’ night out. Raven invited Clarke over to her place for a girls only party just the three of them, her, Clarke and Octavia. Until then, they went out shopping at the mall in Oakland Street, to pick up some new outfits, hair care products, nail polish, shoes, perfume, some food and a couple of laughs. They soon headed to Raven’s Ford Fusion 2010 she calls Roxanne. Heading back to Reyes’, they started pigging out with takeout food, and doing each other’s hairs and nails, watching movies, but Clarke was too worried about her girlfriend. Luckily, for her, Raven lives across the street from the Woods’ house. It was about 11:57 PM, the lights were off at Raven’s and at the Woods’ house, but she suddenly saw the light in Lexa’s room turning on.

 

“Is it time? Clarke you know she can’t just leave. Her father is going to kill her if he finds out.” Raven scratching her head.

“He’s not going to, not if I have anything to say about it.”

 

The girls knew Lexa was leaving the house because of what Clarke told her yesterday. Raven and Octavia agreed to be a distraction for their best friend while she followed Lexa.

 

Octavia asked. “What are you doing to do when she finds out you followed her…?”

“I’ll deal with it later. I just want to know where she’s going every night and where she’s staying in this so call place she secretly has.”

 

“I just can’t believe, well I can but still, Lexa, the vigilante. What if she…”

“Don’t. I don’t what to hear that, I don’t want to know that she may or may not be involved in the murders. It would just kill me.”

 

“Here she goes. Good luck.”

 

Lexa leaves the house with her cycle in the vigilante outfit, soon Clarke as the Sky Princess goes after trying to keep her distance from her. Following her to 103rd, where the word trouble is a blessing in that street, of course, her living in the suburbs where, trouble is less likely to happen, 103rd street is a danger zone. She soon reached her at the docks where group of men were unloading crates from a ship at sea. Right there she showed up fighting the men who had guns to her head. Clarke couldn’t believe what she saw, Lexa fighting these guys, dodging the bullets and kicking ass, like if she had training or something. Dodging left to right, kicking and jumping, punching and throwing, she even had a metal staff in her hands whacking every guy that got in her face. Clarke sees all of this from the top of a warehouse, after the fight Lexa looked like she was talking to one of the men.

 

“Where are these crates going to?”

The man on the fall was bleeding and felt a little woozy. “Fuck you.”

“Who is your boss…? Answer me.”

The man struggles to breathe but he soon dies. Lexa gets up cursing. “Shit!”

She looks to the crates on the docks and goes to them. Wooden boxes with no name on it accept a number. Clarke doesn’t know what’s going on but she keeps watching from her high.

 

“A.L.I.E., I’ve got something I need you to scan could be link to the whole thing.”

 

Lexa scans the box number. After a moment A.L.I.E. speaks.

 

**“Scanning… Scan complete. It appears the number you’ve found is a serial number.”**

 

“A serial number?”

 

**“Yes. The number is incomplete but it is identical to the one you found three nights ago. A code number if you will.”**

 

“To what?”

 

**“I am not sure. However, the number does not match any records in my software. It appears whoever is behind the delivery does not want anyone to find him.”**

 

“Well, I’m not gonna wait for the cops to do their jobs. I’m gonna find this guy if it’s the last thing I do.”

 

Lexa opens the crates, inside there is guns of all types. Guns of all types even drugs, imported drugs. _Interesting_ , she thought. “They must have a great deal too, half of this is from another state.”

 

**“Not necessary Commander, I have ran a diagnosis on the weapons inside, it would appear they are from another country. Reasonable for illegal smuggling.”**

 

“Who could be paying for this…?”

 

**“That is out of my jurisdiction.”**

 

“It has to be someone, A.L.I.E. Can you check on any illegal smuggling in the past month or so?”

 

**“Certainly Commander.”**

 

Clarke had enough waiting her voice changed when she spoke. “Don’t move. Who are you?”

 

“Well I didn’t think you’d show up in time.” The Commander’s voice is different.

 

She walks slowly. “You knew I was following you.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I? Every cop in this city is looking for me, so why shouldn’t you?”

 

“You’re a murderer. You killed people in the past few months, not everyone knows who is responsible but all fingers points to you. Witnesses saw you coming out of strange abandon buildings where bodies were found died. Finding you again at parks, and again cold bodies. Sewers, died bodies. The list goes on and on, you’re connected to these murders, so yeah, why wouldn’t every cop look for you?”

 

“I’m not a murderer.”

 

“Why should I believe you?”

 

She walks slowly to the Sky Princess. “Because it’s the truth, I wasn’t responsible for the murders, I merely found them. There is someone else behind it. I just need to find him.”

 

“To kill him?”

 

“If necessary I will, but for right now I have no clue on who this guy is or what he wants.”

 

She walks again. “So if what you’re saying is true and that’s a big if, this guy may be behind the attacks.”

 

“And illegal smuggling… I found these crates just now full of imported guns and drugs. The first shipping started about six months ago and it kept going until today. One shipment once a month so it wouldn’t look suspicious to the cops and dock workers on night shifts.”

 

“Why?” She wasn’t sure if she was telling the truth.

 

“I don’t know. But I can find out.”

 

Sirens sounded from the distance that is not good at all. They’re still at the docks and if they’re caught with the smugglers and crates full of guns and drugs that’s not a good sign for a hero. “That’s not good.”

 

“We need to go.”

 

“What? I’m not going anywhere with you.”

 

“If you still want to keep your reputation as a hero than go on and take me in but I am telling the truth. I am not responsible for the murders, and if you want to know who is, you have to trust me.”

 

Sky Princess thinks hard, what if she is telling the truth that she’s not responsible for the killings but in order to find the truth she has to clear her name of course there’s only one way to find out.

 

“Ok, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave comments.


	7. The Girl I Used To Know [Part 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Commander and the Sky Princess, two crime fighting heroes fighting each other, they will soon find out that the secrets to the murders is not linked to the vigilante after all. The Sky Princess will have the evidence she needs, but will it be enough the clear the Commander's name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lexa's not the killer and is going by the name Commander but who is? Let's find out...

** Chapter 7 ** **– The Girl I Used To Know [Part 3]**

 

The Sky Princess made her appearance in the dock where the Commander is near the open crates. “Don’t move.”

“Well I didn’t think you’d show up in time.” The Commander’s voice is different.

She walks slowly. “You knew I was following you.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“You’re a murderer. You’ve killed people in the past few months.”

“I’m not a murderer.”

“Why should I believe you?”

“Because it’s the truth, I wasn’t responsible for the murders, I merely found them. There is someone else behind it.”

“This guy may be behind the attacks?”

“And illegal smuggling… of imported guns and drugs. First shipping started about six months ago and it kept going until today. One shipment once a month.”

“Why?” She wasn’t sure if she was telling the truth.

“I don’t know. But I can find out.”

 

Sirens sounded from the distance that is not good at all. They’re still at the docks and if they’re caught with the smugglers and crates full of guns and drugs that’s not a good sign for a hero.

 

“We need to go.”

 

“What?”

 

“I am telling the truth. I am not responsible for the murders, and if you want to know who is, you have to trust me.”

 

“Ok, let’s go.”

 

After being chased by the sirens, they were lucky enough to escape, the Commander led the Sky Princess across the Golden River on the other side of town. It took about 40 minutes, to get there until they did she was surprise to see a house and not just any house, it’s the Wizen’s mansion, that’s owned by the late Titus Wizen. The Commander rode into the garage where it became an elevator down to an underground bunker. The Sky Princess was astonish again with what she saw, computers, weapons, vehicles, everything. It was like walking into the Batcave from Batman.

 

“You own this place…?”

 

“Yes, why do you ask…?”

 

“No reason…”

 

The Commander looks to her than turns away. “Just because I am accused of murder, doesn’t mean I can’t live in luxury.”

 

“Guess not…”

 

An alarm sounds saying intruder alert, intruder alert, repeatedly. Guns suddenly pointed to the Sky Princess and this caught the Commander on alert. She quickly ran to the large computer and entered some keys. “A.L.I.E., it’s alright. The princess is our guest. You can turn it off.”

 

**“Very well, Commander.”**

 

“Commander…? Is that your name…?”

 

She gave an unimpressed look. “Yes, and you’re the Sky Princess everyone loves.”

 

“And who’s A.L.I.E.…”

 

**“I am. A.L.I.E., is short for Artificial Intelligence Enhancement, I am an AI, program to assist the Commander in her missions.”**

 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you A.L.I.E.”

 

**“The honor is mine Sky Princess.”**

 

“Good now that we’ve got that out of the way, shall we get down to why I brought you here.”

 

The Commander turns to the larger computer behind her punching keys and opening up windows of information on the events in the city. About five windows popped up, with five known criminals in the city with their information. The Sky Princess examines to the pictures closely. “Donny ‘two fingers’ Thomson. Reggie ‘the bull’ O’Connor. Jason ‘the knife’ Cooke. Samuel ‘Scarface’ Mendocino. Jaden ‘the mouse’ Slaton. These are all criminals known for being in the mob.”

 

“Yeah, and they’ve been the city’s painful thugs for months. Every time the police try to press charges, they would get away with it. Slippery little con artists, who think they own the city, and for the path few months, they’ve succeeded, take a look.”

 

“What is that…?”

 

“A shipping list of every known delivery they’ve made overseas. The first was delivered in March 18 when they claimed to the police that their delivery was imported can foods which was not true, if you take a look, in the box there is a hidden layer inside where the guns are found.”

 

She nods. “An ingenuous cover, for smuggling weapons to the city.”

 

“Exactly. The mob boys have being using this scam for months and haven’t been caught once.”

 

“But what for…?”

 

“I’m not sure. But it must have something to do with Chancellor Rhodes reelection this coming month.”

 

“Why, you think he’s involved with all this…?”

 

“Maybe, but it’s hard to tell. He’s been against crime and criminals since he first started governing the city.”

 

**“Commander, I have cross reference with the numbers from today and the months before that.”**

 

“And…what did you get?”

 

**“They are check numbers.”**

 

Sky Princess asked confused. “Check numbers…?”

 

“What do you mean check numbers, A.L.I.E.?”

 

**“The numbers did not match any know records in my database so I have scanned every known number matching the ones you’ve found on the docks today. The numbers match the same check accounts as the ones from city banks. For instance, numbers 4321 from the crates matches 0909.”**

 

“4321 and 0909? That’s a clue.” Sky Princess puts her hand to her chin.

 

“4321 is an account number on a check and 0909 must be the check number.”

 

“Wait a minute… this looks familiar. Uh, A.L.I.E.…?”

 

**“Yes, Sky Princess…?”**

 

“Can you show us the numbers from March to today?”

 

**“Certainly.”**

 

A.L.I.E. uploads the numbers from March until today. The Commander is bit confused as to what she is doing. “What are you getting at, princess?”

 

“You’ve said the smuggling started on March 18, right? Therefore, if I’m correct, they should match the ones you’ve found tonight. Here look.”

 

A.L.I.E. ran the numbers from March through September and the Commander and Sky Princess found the same account numbers from the crates and the same check numbers from the dates on delivery. There was March 18, April 22, May 20, June 17, July 15, August 19, and September 9. The check numbers.

 

“I don’t believe it. They match.”

 

**“Precisely. The numbers on the checks match the numbers of delivery dates. And that’s not all the account numbers match the user of the account, Chancellor Rhodes.”**

 

“Chancellor Rhodes…”

 

“That son of a bitch.” The Commander cursed.

 

“He’s responsible for the smuggling and the attacks. That’s why he’s going for a reelection to maintain his power and keep buying illegal weapons.”

 

“And drugs, the last shipment tonight was full of them as well as more guns, and I bet the mob boys are working for him, and I bet those murdered were killed for a reason.”

 

“They must have been working with the mob boys and when they found out the truth they were eliminated.”

 

The Commander paced. “Yeah, to hide the evidence.”

 

“We have to show this to the police, they have to know.”

 

“How are _we_ going to do that?”

 

“Chief Woods and I have a mutual relationship, we both wanted to find out who is responsible for the killings and now that I know it’s not you, because he’s being after you for months, you can clear your name.”

 

With that, the Commander was taken aback by the mention of her father’s name, “I highly doubt the chief wants to see me.”

 

“It’s your only choice otherwise they’ll keep finding you until you wind up in prison.”

 

It was 1:30 AM, in the police department, where Chief Woods was working late filing a report on tonight’s event. Lieutenant Lincoln Woods, the chief’s oldest son, was there as well getting coffee for them when out of nowhere, the Sky Princess and the Commander came in. Lincoln, drop his cup of the floor and pulled out his gun that got Gustus’ attention. He came out of his office and pulled a gun to the Commander.

 

“What are you doing here, what going on?”

 

“Easy chief, we just came to talk.” The hero put her hands up.

 

“Yeah, and what makes you think I want to listen to anything this criminal has to say…?”

 

“Because we know the truth.”

 

“What?” Lieutenant Lincoln said.

 

“I’m not the killer behind the attacks. I have the evidence to prove that, here.” The Commander throws a USB to the lieutenant, “You’ll find the number on the crates delivered over seas months ago is the same numbers on an account owned by Chancellor Rhodes.”

 

“Chancellor Rhodes…?”

 

“Yes, he’s responsible for the killing as well as hiring the mob boys to do his dirty work for him in order to keep him in power. The five criminals that got away with not going to jail. The murders in the past few months were their way of hiding the evidence, the one Rhodes is trying to hide from his election.”

“Son, check the flash drive.”

The moment passed as Lincoln look inside the USB on one of the computers and it turns out they were right. The numbers match. “Pop, she right, the numbers match.”

 

“How have you come across this information?”

 

“The only explanation to link to this was the election of Rhodes first running. The murders and shipping didn’t start until then. I’ve worked on this case for months while you hunted down the wrong person chief. So I suggest you cross me off your suspect list.” With that, the Commander left.

 

“What the hell was that about?”

 

“I guess the Commander is going through some issues.”

 

The chief turned to the Sky Princess. “Commander…?”

 

“It’s her name.” The Sky Princess flies out of the department.

 

The hero soon retires back the Reyes’ house where she slept the rest of the night. It became morning soon after when she got a text from Lexa saying that she fine and that she’s safe. Lexa also writes that she loves her very much and hopes she will keep her secret.

 

Lexa loves Clarke, and she loves Lexa. Always and forever. Nevertheless, something tells her that forever may not come, and that’s the only part that scares her the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave comments.


	8. The Girl I Used To Know [Part 4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is the last part of THE GIRL I USED TO KNOW, this is where the truth finally hits Lexa, and it well hit hard in the next chapter coming soon....
> 
> Sorry for the delay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Lexa AKA the Commander, has a new place of her own in which her whole family doesn't know about. Of course it came with the "Batcave". And she has cleared her name of being accused of murder, but being the Commander she still has beef with her old man. 
> 
> Now, the Commander in this chapter will come back, with a new "upgrade", in order to find redemption in even something she never expected. 
> 
> We also get to see an old flame of Clarke's, and things don't look too good.

** Chapter 8 ** **– The Girl I Used To Know [Part 4]**

Sunday, the girls set out to the mall again for their girls’ night out, only this time they went to the new arcade that opened up two days ago, there they met up with their friends from school. Meeting Monty Green and Jasper Jordan, two of the funniest friends in Clarke’s school, as well as Wells Jaha, the son of the school’s principle Thelonious Jaha. Wells was Clarke’s ex boyfriend in middle school, who dumped her for another who later broke up with him, now he regrets ever-hurting Clarke and is trying his best to be with her again. She was wearing her new outfit she got yesterday it was paled shirt with tight jeans and short high heel boots and her hair tied to a ponytail.

Going to the arcade, the girls met up with Monty, Jasper and Wells. Clarke soon laid eyes on him she didn’t know how to respond to him, not after what he did to her, so he spoke up first. “Hello, Clarke.”

Trying to be civil, she answered him, “Wells, nice to see you.” In which she really meant was ‘ _drop dead Wells_.’ When the others went inside, Wells pulled Clarke to the side. “Wells, let me go.”

 

“Clarke I just want to talk to you, girl.”

 

He grabs her by the arm. “Well, I don’t want to talk with you.”

 

“Come on Clarke, let me talk to you.”

 

“Let go of me, Wells!”

 

Lexa’s deadeyes lock on the boy. “Clarke…!”

 

“Lexa…” Her savor has return.

 

“Who are you?” He questioned.

 

“The one who’s gonna put you in the ground if you don’t get your hands off my girl.”

Wells let’s go her and Clarke runs to Lexa who hold her in her arms but never moves her eyes off the boy. “Clarke, look I just wanted to say I’m sorry, ok? When we graduated from middle school, and went to different high schools, I was trying to call you but you changed your number so I just wanted to say that ok? I’m sorry.”

“Wells, nothing you say is going to make me forget what you did. We can still be friends, but we can never go beyond that.”

 

“Ok, I’m ok with that.” He soon goes to get a hot fug Sunday ice cream.

 

Lexa had a worried look on her face. “Clarke, are you ok? Did he hurt you?”

 

“No, Lexa. I’m fine. Come on, my friends are waiting. Let’s have some fun.”

 

Clarke had a good time with her friends at the arcade. Monty and Jasper, best friends since they were kids, and even then, they were funny, it was not too long ago that they ‘accidentally’ turned everyone’s hair green. It took a week to turn their hair color back to normal, soon after they prank them with cooking flower on April fool’s day. Of course, Raven would beat the crap of them every time and Octavia would join in too. Lexa, being protective with Clarke as she is, was actually having a good time with Clarke’s friends, for the first time she was nice to other people besides Clarke.

Everyone was having a great time, until the mall alarm sounded. Some punks were robbing the electronics store across the hall. About five teenage boys with guns and knives came out of the store with stolen goods; everyone heard the commotion and got out the arcade to see what was going on until they heard gunshots. The whole mall panicked. This was Lexa’s chance to sneak out of sight without anyone looking, and she did. Luckily, for Clarke, her girlfriends were here to watch her back, as she sneaks out of the crowd. Just then, mall securities came in and were shot but no causalities, just as the perpetrators were about to leave with the stolen goods they’ve never even purchased, in comes the Commander sliding down on a wire line, only this time the Commander wore a red scarf-like cape that stretches down to the knees.

 

“Who the hell are you?”

 

“I am the Commander, and you five are under arrest for armed robbery.” She enunciated each word slowly.

Some of the innocent shoppers poke their heads out of corners to witness this event take place. They notice the Commander talking to the thieves near the electronics store, and a few took out their cell phones to record the scandal.

“Uh, ok lady. Look I don’t know what you're damage is, but you might want to step aside, before you get hurt.”

 

“I think she asked you nicely, boys.” In comes the Sky Princess, flying through the open roof window.

 

The Sky Princess stood besides the Commander.

 

“Well, if it isn’t the princess. Come to play hero again, huh?” She said sarcastically.

 

“I never play hero, Commander.” She smiled.

 

“Neither do I.”

 

“What, another one?” One of the boys said.

 

Another guy spoke up. “Wait, boys. This one’s a cutie. She’s gots thems legs, man.”

 

“Gots thems? Really? Did you skip Sunday school or are we going to start a grammar lesson here?” The hero sarcastically said.

 

“Must have dropped out, girly, but, uh, if you’re willing to play naughty school teacher in that outfit, hey, sign me up.” He laughed.

 

The Commander rolled her eyes. “Ok, I’ve had about enough of this. You?”

 

“I’m with you.” She agreed.

 

“Three to my left, two to your right?” The Commander took out her staff from behind her waist, which grew from small to large in about three second.

The two start to combat with the thieves, fist flying, guns popping, cursing, knives cutting and stabbing. The products were damage during it all, and windows shot through, but luckily, there were no major causalities, just some cuts and bruises. After thirty minutes or so, the thieves were caught, but the Sky Princess was cut on the arm and the Commander on the side of her stomach but too brave to give in to the pain right now.

 

“You sick bitch.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” The Commander joked.

 

The Sky Princess is panting heavy. “Hey, you ok?”

 

“Yeah, I’m cool. You?”

 

She nods.

 

Then they heard clapping coming from one of the citizens, then two and then five until all of the citizens were clapping at their heroes. They were shocked to see this, especially the Commander; she was never a favorite seeing that she accused for murder not too long ago was now getting applauded by the innocents felt… strange. Truly.

It was about an hour before the PCPD came for the robbers, and news crew, and after the police questioned the innocent shopper on the event as well as the news crew, they all said the same thing. About how five teenage boys barely 19 came in to the electronics store on the third floor looking to ‘buy’ some Iphones, radios and a flat screen TV. However, when two women came dressed in superhero outfits, they kicked some serious ass and then they vanished and after being question, everyone went home as if nothing happened.

Back at the Commander’s hideout in the old Wizen’s mansion, the Sky Princess, was looking for any serious wound damages on the Commander, so far nothing expect for the one on her stomach. It was not too deep so that was good. The Sky Princess’ cut on her arm wasn’t deep either, another plus.

The Commander was quite for the treatment, she showed no signs of pain. She felt more relaxed. The Sky Princess noticed. “You look quite. This normal for you?”

 

“Sometimes.”

 

“Well, do get too carried away. I’m seeing someone.”

 

The Commander amused. “Oh? The princess has a knight in shiny armor, does she?”

 

She chuckles. “Yeah, something like that. What about you…?”

 

“Just the one. I don’t like discussing my personal life.”

 

“Must be someone special, to keep one so hidden.”

 

“I don’t keep her hidden! She’s… She’s too special, to be kept hidden,” The Sky Princess blushes inside. “Which is why if my enemies were to find out, she will not be so hidden than I thought.”

 

“What do you mean?” She asked curiously.

 

The Commander doesn’t looked to her. “What do you think? If they find out, they’ll kill her or worse.”

 

“You must really care about her, don’t you?”

 

“She is mine, and I am hers.”

 

After the Sky Princess finished patching up the Commander’s wounds, she did her own quickly. “I must go, may we meet again Commander.”

Going upstairs through a hidden elevator from the hideout, the Commander soon became Lexa and had on clean, teenage clothes but this time she felt pain ever time she bend over to either take off her pants or to pick them up. The shirt was also a problem to get on. As she went to the kitchen, she dialed Clarke’s number from her phone, it rang for two maybe three second before she answered.

 

She answered the phone, worried. *“Lexa?”*

 

“Clarke…I need your help.”

 

*“Where are you?”* She asked.

 

Lexa grunted. “The Wizen’s house. Hurry, please.”

 

She hangs up the phone. Luckily, the Sky Princess didn’t go, too far knowing she was needed sooner rather than later, after all, she knew Lexa better than anyone, and when it comes to her, Clarke will go to her even if she doesn’t need help.

Soon she went from the Sky Princess to Clarke in a manner of seconds, changing within the shrubs of the mansion. She put her hero suit back in her backpack and made her way to the front gate without being notice, and she made her way to the front door, she knocked and Lexa open the door.

 

“Lexa, baby what happened? I was looking all over for you.” She worried. Pretending that she didn’t know.

 

Lexa nods and motions for Clarke step inside, closing the door behind her. “I’m fine, baby. I’m…”

 

“You’re not fine, I know that look in your eyes. Tell me what’s wrong?”

 

Lexa couldn’t fool her, she then lifted her shirt and saw the bandaged, bloody wound. “It’s not that bad.”

 

“Jesus. Lexa, how did this happen?”

 

“I – uh – I was attacked. Some…punks tried to sell my ride, and I – uh, got knifed.” She lied.

 

“Where’s the bathroom, do you have a first aid kit?” She signed.

 

“Upstairs, third door to the right.”

 

Clarke puts Lexa to the nearest couch in the living room and ran upstairs, but she left her bag on the same couch next to Lexa, only she didn’t zip it all the way, which got Lexa’s eye.

She took a moment to think, she then grabs the bag and slowly opened it, but to her surprise, it relieved something she didn’t expect. She couldn’t believe she would keep this from her, that she never told her the truth. Clarke’s…

 

“…Clarke’s the princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reading and please leave comments :)


	9. Lexa's Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's childhood goes back to her happy days. We get to read how Lexa met Titus Wizen and that she was not the badass that she is now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa tells the tale on how she met the late Wizen and Clarke will understand why she is the way she is.

** Chapter 9 ** **– Lexa’s Childhood**

Lexa couldn’t believe it, even with her own eyes. Clarke is the Sky Princess and she never told her. They’ve been dating since high school and she never once mention that she was the princess and if she knows then that means Clarke knows she’s the Commander, and if Clarke knows, that only means her friends know it too.

 

That’s not good. Not good at all.

 

It was only then when she realized Clarke was coming back downstairs, she quickly put the suit back in the backpack and closed it putting it back in place. Lexa sat still with her hand over her wound, and she winced at the pain.

 

Clarke ran to her side and kneeled between her legs. “Lexa, are you ok? Hey, hey try not to move. The wound may be deep.”

 

Lexa grunts. “It’s not that deep.”

 

“Well, my mother is a doctor so I’ve spent time with her books at home; reading everything there is to know about almost everything.”

 

Clarke cuts the bandages careful taking them off so that she can see the wound. It was about three inches long but it wasn’t deep to spill blood too much to kill. It was sown but it tore a few, good thing Clarke has extra threads in the kit she got at the bathroom and after a quick 10 minutes she was done. Clarke gently wrapped a new bandage around her fiancée’s stomach and she put her tan top back on after kissing the wound to make it better. “Thank you Clarke for coming.”

 

“Are you kidding me, you’re hurt and I was scared for you even after we got separated at the mall and-and…”

 

“You don’t know what you would have done if you ever lost me…”

 

“…Yeah.”

 

They kiss passionately. Clarke, on her knees between Lexa’s legs tilts her head to the left while Lexa tilts hers to the right. Lexa tries her best not to reopen the wound as she bends to kiss her future wife.

 

“Clarke.”

 

Clarke kisses her soft lips. “What? What is it?”

 

“Nothing, I’m just glad you’re here.” She smiles, and Clarke smiles back.

 

“Me too. I – uh have to admit I didn’t think I’d found you in this place. The Wizen’s mansion, really Lexa?”

 

“What, a girl can’t have a nice place, especially if it belonged to Titus Wizen.” She added.

 

Clarke was nervous. “No, I – well yes, but…I thought you had an apartment or something, not this. Uh, don’t get me wrong, I just…this place is big, and –”

 

Lexa interrupts with a kiss.

 

“…Beautiful…” Clarke said.

 

“Would you like a tour?”  She amused.

 

Clarke nods her agreement. The two take off and the tour begins. The Wizen’s mansion is a 2-story house that has about 8 bedrooms and 12 bathrooms, stairs, an elevator, a kitchen, a living room, a terrace, sauna, private patios, a basement, an art room, private balconies, an indoor pool, a greenhouse, a garden, a library, courtyard, and a two-car garage. Most of the house was covered in red/orange Kynzo Damask wallpaper with a Damask and Toile pattern, and the other half was covered with a similar pattern except it was a Province in Grey. The house also had old pictures, dating back to 1776 most of the art is a copy and the rest is Wizen’s family tree, there was even pictures of Titus as a young soldier in World War 2.

 

After the tour, Lexa led Clarke to one of the rooms upstairs to overlook the river and stars. “This place is beautiful, Lexa. However, I’m a bit curious as to how you got this place. You’ve obviously didn’t steal it.”

 

“No, no, I didn’t.” Lexa chuckled.

 

“Then how did you get it?” She smiled.

 

“It was a gift, from Wizen.”

 

Clarke was surprised. “Wizen? Titus Wizen, how did that happen?”

 

Titus Wizen was born in 1921, one of the richest man in the city, who join the army when he was 18. He, being the last of his family owned his family mansion, he had no heir or wife, and he lived alone with servants for his whole life. Wizen was a good and kind man, who gave to charity, helped the poor, the elderly, and the homeless and even orphans.

 

“I was just a kid, barely 5 years old when I first met him, my first time running away from home. I went to a park at night; I didn’t know where I was going at the time and I was headed for trouble. A couple of goons found me, thought they could use me for their amusement, after what I saw them do to an innocent life, it turned out to be the opposite.”

 

Clarke got curious. “What happened…?”

 

“Wizen found me. They eventually fought and being as old as his was, Wizen fought back and saved my life. After what the goons did to me, Wizen founded me near a ditch nearly beaten to death. He offered to take me to his house in order to get better; he gave me food and a warm bath but when I tried to rob him, he caught me. Told me that stealing was wrong and had me promise not to do it again. I eventually got to know him.”

 

Lexa’s heart was heavy at the time, and Clarke could see that.

 

“What was he like?”

 

“He’s was a good man, he was always nice to me, but he was always lonely even with servants to look after him. Living by himself wasn’t easy especially for an guy like him, so I came back to this place all the time in order to keep him company. He used to tell me his war stories and how he had traveled the world when he was young. He never had a wife, never had kids, and he out lived his whole family…”

 

“He treated you like his own daughter.” She frowned.

 

Lexa smiled at Clarke statement. “I was the closest thing he had to family, so…yeah I was his daughter.”

 

“Even though you already have a father?”

 

“Gustus may be my father, but he’s nothing like Wizen, at least he didn’t care where I was going because I’d always come here! And Wizen... Wizen gave me things a child could ever want, a happy home. See I could never have that with my real father because of our…little disagreement. Wizen was different and when he died from a heart failure, he – um, he…”

 

Clarke looked worried and went to Lexa’s side. She saw the look in her eyes, Lexa was sadden by her words and upset at the same time when she spoke of Wizen. “Lexa…?”

 

“Come, I would like to show you something.”

 

Lexa took Clarke to another room in the house, somewhere she knows Clarke would love, the art room and Wizen’s study room.

 

“Lexa…it’s beautiful here.”

 

“Wizen loved art. Most of the artwork is a one of a kind, and the others are originals. But that’s why I brought you here, come.”

 

Lexa takes her to the other side of the same room, Wizen’s study room.

“Is that…Wizen?”

 

“Yes. And there is something else too.” Lexa goes to a picture on the wall next to Wizen’s painted photograph. 

 

Clarke was caught by surprise. “Titus Wizen’s will.”

 

“The original. In his will, he’s last testimony was the house, he gave everything else to his servants, of course most of his money he gave to me and the house was included. He died on his birthday, and I was there for the whole thing, right by his side, holding his hand until the end.”

 

“Oh, Lexa…I’m so sorry.”

 

Lexa hugs her future wife. She felt sorry for what happened to Wizen; he died on his bed while Lexa sat next to him on his birthday and she was crying during the whole thing.

 

They held each other until Clarke’s phone rang. It was her mother. “Hello, mom.”

 

*“Clarke, sweetie where are you? Your friends said you haven’t left the mall since the attack, are you alright?”*

 

“I’m-I’m ok mother, I’m fine.”

 

*“Were you hurt?”*

“Mom, seriously. I’m ok. I swear.”

 

*“O-ok Clarke as long as you’re alright. When are you coming home?”*

 

“Soon, mom, I promise.”

 

*“Ok.”*

 

She hangs up the phone. She can feel Lexa to her back; her arms were gently around her waist as she rested her head on Clarke’s shoulders.

 

“Is everything alright Clarke?”

 

She chuckled nervously. “Yeah, everything’s fine.”

 

Lexa’s eye were stoic, blank, of course Clarke could see that. She eventually took her home on her cycle; luckily, she had another helmet with her. She watched as Clarke’s mother came out of the house to greet her from the distance, but as soon as she was about to leave, Clarke came to her and kissed her goodnight saying that she’ll see her at school tomorrow. With that, Lexa left.

 

The brunette went back to the Wizen’s house, after dropping Clarke off. Lexa put her ride into the garage and went down to the hideout. She started slamming things, and throwing things and cursing at the top of her lungs.

 

“Son of a bitch!”

 

**“Is everything alright, Commander?”**

 

“No, everything is not alright A.L.I.E. It’s Clarke.”

 

**“The nice young girl from earlier? She was very nice.”**

 

“I know, A.L.I.E. It’s just she never told me that she was…”

 

**“The Sky Princess?”**

 

“How did you know?”

 

**“I have eyes and ears throughout the Wizen’s manor. I know everything that goes on in the walls of my former master.”**

 

“Don’t say that, A.L.I.E. You make it sound like you were his slave; you’re more than that to him.”

 

**“You are right, Commander, my apologies.”**

 

“It’s ok, A.L.I.E. I’m miss him, and I know you miss him too.”

 

**“I do, very much. Commander** **, may I ask a question?”**

 

“What’s that, A.L.I.E.?”

 

**“What will you do with the situation you have now, Clarke as the Sky Princess, I mean?”**

 

“I don’t know, A.L.I.E., but I’m going to find out more about this once and for all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments. :) :)


	10. A Lover's Quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A terrible fight will emerge between lovers but can they work out their differences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke will have a fight but will it end here, once and for all?

** Chapter 10 ** **– A Lover’s Quarrel**

Monday, at 8:45 AM, Lexa came early to the school waiting, she didn’t look too happy today not after what she just saw, not after everything. Lexa needed answers…right now.

“Ray, just go to class ok? You’ve got chemistry in 10 minutes I don’t want you to be late.” Octavia said.

Raven smiled. “Well it gives me an excused for us to fool around now does it?”

Raven started kissing Octavia’s neck but she stopped her from going any further. “Ray, stop. Baby I’m serious, now go please.”

She sighs. “Ok, ok I’m going. But we are going to finish this.”

The young Blake bits her lips at the tension of Raven’s words, just as she was about to turn to the corner to get to her geography class, Lexa grabs her, slamming her onto the wall.

 

“Damn it!” Octavia hits her head on the wall.

 

“What’s up, Blake? I gotta few questions like to ask you and you better not be lying.” Lexa said enraged.

Octavia chocked. “What do you want, Woods?”

“I want to know the truth. Is Clarke the Sky Princess or what?”

 

Octavia chocked. “I don’t know what –”

 

“Don’t lie to me. I saw the outfit in her bag last night when she came to my house. Just tell me the truth!” Lexa said putting pressure on the girl, she’s pinning against the wall.

“Alright! Alright. It’s true, all of it. She is who you think she is. She kept the secret for her whole life until we found out about it.”

 

Lexa looked confused and her grip was getting loose. “We?”

 

“Me and Raven. We’re the only ones that knows about it in the school. Clarke made us promise not to tell anyone about it.”

 

“How long has this been going on…?”

 

Octavia calmly said. “Until we found out? That would be since high school. You weren’t on the lets be friends list yet, that’s why she didn’t tell you then.”

 

Lexa lets go of the girl. “Why didn’t she tell me now?”

 

“Don’t know you’ll have to ask her about it. We also know your secret too, when she saw the outfit in your room that night she came to your house. She didn’t want to believe you were the one behind the attacks so she followed you in order to find out the truth.”

Lexa sighs. “I don’t believe this. Now you know my secret.”

 

“It’s cool you can trust us, we’re not gonna tell.”

“I highly doubt that!” Lexa slams her to the wall again. “If you tell anyone, I’ll cut you.”

Thelonious Jaha, the principle came in just in time too. “Uh, girls shouldn’t you two be in class?”

 

“Yeah, I was just on my way, sir.”

Lexa didn’t take her eyes off of the girl. “Yeah, me too.”

 

“Good. Now run along.”

 

Lexa left. Octavia just stood there watching her leave. By lunchtime, she sat on the roof eating her lunch by herself until the roof door open with a loud creek; in the inside, Raven came out of the doorway charging at Badass Woods, with Octavia to her back and Clarke trying to stop her.

“Raven wait.”

“Woods, what’s your problem, girl?”

“Well, if it isn’t Reyes? Come to see how the outlaws live.”

Raven grabs Lexa by the shirt, pulling her up from the floor. “You’ve got about three seconds to tell me what you did to Octavia?”

“Back off, Reyes! Me and the squirt just had a little talk, that’s all.”

 

“Little talk my ass. You threaten to kill her!”

 

Lexa takes Raven’s hand off her shirt. “I don’t make threats, I keep ‘em.”

“You better watch yourself, Woods.”

 

“Or what?”

 

Raven just punches Lexa dead across the face, which got Lexa pissed. They soon started fight, throwing punches, and pulling hairs. Clarke put a stop to it grabbing both of them with her bare hands trying to block the other.

“That’s enough you guys!” She said angry.

“Yeah there’s no sense in fighting over this.”

Raven was shocked. “Octavia, she just…”

“Raven she has every right to be angry right now. She’s not going to do anything, not when Clarke’s here.” She comforts.

 

“But…”

 

“No, just stop. Ok?”

She nods and holds her girlfriend close.

“We’re going to have to get along whether we like it or not, don’t we Commander?”

Raven and Octavia look to Clarke when she said that. “So what? I’m the Commander, why don’t you tell the whole world Clarke!”

 

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

 

Lexa walks to her. “Why didn’t you tell me you were the Sky Princess, and that you had powers?!”

“I didn’t know how to tell you!”

Lexa huffed rolling her eyes. “Oh so finding out about it was easy?”

“It’s not like that! It wasn’t like it was on the front page of a newspaper. I had to keep it a secret.”

“Oh yeah and what about Beavis and Butthead, you’ve told them!”

“I never told them, they found out accidently when I was changing in the girl’s bathroom. After that, I had no choice but to tell them. But that doesn’t mean I wasn’t going to tell you, because I was, I just didn’t know how.”

Lexa just groans turning around in the disbelief at Clarke’s words. She had plenty of chances and she never took one during their whole relationship. She winced at the pain from her mouth, when Raven hit her, and she was bleeding a little.

Clarke said with an honest face. “I was trying to protect you.”

“Trying to protect me!? You sound just like my father. I don’t need protection!” Lexa turns her head only just.

“Which one am I referring to? Your biological father or your illegitimate one?”

With that, Lexa became enraged again. She turned to face the girl before her. “Don’t! Don’t you dare put his name into this! You have no idea what he’s done for me, what my life is like! You have no fucking clue and if you think that Gustus would give me those things then you’re wrong! He never cared for me, never!”

Clarke could see the anger in her girlfriend’s eyes, the hurt, the sorrow; something must have happened between her and Gustus Woods, something bad. However, she didn’t know, and when she finally realized what she just said, she felt guilty. She wished she could take it back, she wished she didn’t say that to the woman she loves right to her face.

When Clarke was about to speak, to apologize, she was interrupted by a beeping sound from Lexa’s watch. “What is it, A.L.I.E.?”

**“Commander, police scans have reported a robbery in Oakwood Ave.”**

“I’ll be right there.”

Clarke had apologetic look, and she had water in her eyes. “Lexa, I –”

“Don’t you dare follow me.” Lexa has a bit of red due to the stink of tears in her eyes.

She soon left, jumping off the roof, she rolled and landed safely to the ground and ran to her motorcycle and rode off. Clarke was stun, she felt so shamed, and her heart was broken into a million pieces. She sank to her knees, her tears finally came through, hands shaking, speechless, her throat dry and heavy as well as her chest. Raven and Octavia went to her side kneeling down to her, holding her in their embrace soothing her with their touch to her back.

“I – I can’t believe I just – Oh, god…” Clarke’s tears were becoming heavier, soon later she started to cry.

The Commander rides in on the crime scene just in time too, the robbers were about to leave with the money they stole from the bank. She threw a smoke bomb to blind them, right inside the bank. Within five minutes, she tied them down, left the money on the floor and left in a hurry.

The clerks inside the bank were thankful to have the money back and the goons caught, they immediately called the police but by the time they tried, they were already at the door.

By the time school was over, Clarke waited for Lexa to return, she usually takes her home but with the fight and everything, she didn’t think she was coming back. Raven offered to give her a ride and she took it, she had no other choice, her mom was still working and her father too and of course she couldn’t fly home because everyone would see her do it, and since Raven lived by herself it was cool for her to crash at her place.

“Lexa? Lexa please pick up the phone, I need to talk with you. Look, I’m sorry for what I said, you know I didn’t mean it. Baby, please call me back.” Clarke was panicking.

Raven sat on a chair, tended to by Octavia from the beaten Lexa gave her not too long ago. She winced every time Octavia put alcohol on her busted lip.

 

“Hold still.”

 

Raven whimpers. “Sorry, babe but that shit hurts.”

“Well if you hadn’t picked a fight with Woods, you wouldn’t be in this situation.”

“What was I suppose to do? She attacked and threaten you. I couldn’t let that go.” She raised her voice.

Octavia raised hers. “I didn’t asked you to pick a fight with her! Now you know how much I love you, and I don’t want see you get hurt but you can’t start picking fights.”

 

“With her?”

 

“With anyone. Lexa just wanted to know about who Clarke really is, and maybe she went the wrong way at it but that doesn’t mean she was going to kill me.” Raven was about to speak but Octavia stopped her from doing so. “Nuh-uh, I don’t want to hear it! You went too far Reyes.”

“No, _I_ went too far. I should have never said that to her, she must really hate me now.” Clarke slouches on the couch.

 

“Clarke there was nothing you could have done. She was going to find out soon or later.” The young Blake turned to her friend’s sorrow.

 

Clarke covers her face with her hands. “I should have just told her from the beginning, and then maybe…I don’t know. God, I feel so stupid.”

Raven looked to Octavia before looking to her friend’s pain. She felt right about protecting her girlfriend but stupid to end the relationship between Clarke and Lexa. “For what it’s worth…I’m sorry Clarke.”

“It’s ok, Raven I know you didn’t mean it but, that never stopped you from being my friend. It’s just that when I said that to Lexa I – it was too much and I – I think I’ve lost her forever.”

“You can’t give up, Clarke. She still loves you and you love her.”

 

“Before when you said that, what did you mean by it? About Lexa having an illegitimate father.”

 

“She did. A man named Titus Wizen, the late Titus Wizen. He was the one who gave Lexa a happy home when her father didn’t. He was everything to her, until he died on his birthday, Lexa stood at his side when it happened and in return he gave her his home within his will.”

Raven and Octavia felt even more guilty then they do now, of course they didn’t know about Lexa’s past and at first they didn’t wanted to know because their ‘friendship’ but now…they didn’t know what to feel. Should they feel ashamed on how they treated her? Should they feel sorry for her? Is this why Lexa acts the way she does with other people? Because she lost the only person, she cared for in her whole life, and now, during it all their whole opinion about Lexa changed completely.

 

“What are you going to do Clarke?”

 

“I don’t know. She’s not answering her phone, I’ve called about 20 times leaving voice messages and texts up the wazoo and she’s not responding. You know I’m really worried. When she got her new place, you know the Wizen’s house, she said that she’ll call and text me, telling me that she’s safe but now it’s like she disconnected her phone or something.” She responded feeling nervous.

Octavia came up with an idea. “Hey I know why don’t we go to her place?”

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah, we go there and talk with her and so Raven can apologize for acting like such a big jerk.”

“I what? Excuse me? I’m not about to apologize to that girl!” Raven disagreed.

Octavia look to her girlfriend in a bad way with her arms crossed. “You _are going_ to _apologize_ to Lexa or so help me your lip is not going to be the only thing that’s going to feel pain.”

 

Raven just looked to her in shock. “You wouldn’t…”

 

“Try me.”

 

Octavia goes for the keys and heads to the door about to leave, but Raven wouldn’t have it, she started begging and pleading with her. When Octavia opened the door, Raven got to her knees and grabbed her arm.

 

“No, no, no, no, no, no, baby please. Please, I’ll do anything, just not Roxanne. Anything but Roxanne.”

 

“Now that’s better. Come on Clarke we’re going.”

 

Raven was relieved. The girls soon drove to the Wizen’s house at 8:51 PM; they soon got there at 9:20 PM and pulled up at the driveway. Clarke told Raven to stop the car, and just in time too, Lexa just called. Clarke can recognize her ringtone playing, Ashanti’s Foolish song.

 

“What, she calling you now? What’s the miracle?”

 

“Shh. Lexa? Hey, baby I’ve been calling you. Did you get my messages?”

 

*“Yeah, I got them.”*

 

“So…I-I was hoping we could talk.”

 

*“Yeah, I can see that. You’ve got Reyes’ cheap ass ride on my lawn and I’m assuming the Blake brat is with you too.”*

 

“How did…”

 

*“A.L.I.E. told me you were coming while I was in the shower. She got good eyes around here.”*

 

Clarke asked nervously. “So can we? Talk, I mean.”

 

*“It’s cool; I wanted to talk with you too. Oh, and let dumb and dumber inside too.”* Lexa hangs up the phone.

 

Clarke does the same. “Let’s go, she waiting for us.”

 

The girls go into the house, Raven and Octavia are amazed but their amusement end quick when they saw Lexa at the stairs.

 

“Uh, you guys stay here; I need to talk with her alone.”

 

“You sure?”

 

Clarke nods. The two head for the living room Clarke pointed to, while she went with Lexa upstairs. The brunette led her to her room, it was much bigger than her old room in the Woods’ house, and much cleaner too.

 

“Lexa, I just wanted to…”

 

“Clarke don’t. I wanted to say something. What you did…keeping this from me was unforgettable, but I can understand the circumstances. You wanted nothing more than to protect those you love – including me. But after what you said –”

 

Clarke feels guilty. “I never meant it.”

 

“Let me finish.” She walks to her slowly. “What you said to me that…that was unforgiveable and it broke my heart.”

 

The blonde didn't have the stomach to look her in the eye, she was too guilty for what happened, too ashamed. Her tears pour down her cheeks, her voice caught in her throat, her chest heavy and her heart broken. She can only think of the end, of losing the only woman she ever loved.

 

“I guess…um you don’t want to see me again, so I um… I guess I’ll give this back to you.” She struggled with her words.

 

Lexa saw Clarke holding out the ring she gave her, she felt dishonored in wanting to marry her for what she’s done. She betrayed her trust and now she’s paying the price. She may not allow herself to forgive the pain she’s caused, and maybe she may be able to love again.

 

“No, Clarke.” She looks to her. “I gave you that… for a reason.”

 

“You-you mean…”

 

Lexa smiled, with that Clarke smiled too. She held the ring to her heart and ran to her love, and she waited with open arms to hug her beloved princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to watch The 100 on CW. May we meet again, my friends. :)


	11. In The Beginning There Is Always An End [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A great evil will come to the city of Polis, and the world for all we know it. Will our heroes work together in order to stop the dreaded danger that is to come?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An new enemy has arrived to the city, a very dangerous person with very dangerous powers and a very dark secret.

** Chapter 11 ** **– In The Beginning There Is Always An End [Part 1]**

Lexa and Clarke hugged a few more minutes, until she heard giggles coming from Lexa. Clarke pulled away to see her face smiling.

“What’s so funny?” She questioned.

“It’s nothing. It’s just…I’ll have to change your ringtone now to 3 Doors Down’s Kryptonite, cuz you’re _my_ kryptonite.” She joked.

Clarke just laughed. “Well, if we’re changing ringtones, yours will be Kelly Rowland’s Commander, because you’re _my_ commander.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” They kissed. “You want to get rid of those two losers or what?”

“Lexa, they’re my friends. And on the subject, Raven wanted to talk with you to apologize for hitting you.”

"Really?" She was surprised to hear that. "Yes really. Come on."

They soon head downstairs holding hands as they made their way to the living room. Octavia and Raven were still sitting on the sofa when they saw them coming. "Well, I see that everything is okay, 'cause I see hands touching."

Clarke smiled at Octavia. "Yeah, everything's fine now."

"Good, now Raven don't you have something to say to Lexa?"

Raven acting like she didn't know. "Hm? What? No, I don't."

"Raven, don't make me take your keys and scratch the car, because you know I will do it..."

"OK, OK, I'm sorry for hitting you, even though you totally deserve it. Hey!" Octavia smacked her upside the head when she muttered that last sentence. 

"I heard that."

Clarke giggled. "It's cool." Lexa said.

"Aw... you see? We can get along. Now I have something to say, Lexa... I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was the Sky Princess and that I had powers."

"Thanks babe. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was the Commander." They kiss.

"And on that, you don't have to worry about a thing, seeing as Octavia and Raven know both our secrets they'll keep their mouths shut."

Octavia shakes her head. "Oh yeah, you can totally trust us. We won't say a word."

"It's not like anyone is going to believe us anyways."

Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa's neck, smiling. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course, I do."

"Good, because I trust them to keep it a secret. Hmm?"

Lexa smiled at her future wife. Octavia slapped her hands together cheerfully saying, "Great, now that we got that out of the way. How's about a party? I mean if you're ok with that Woods?"

She felt Clarke's gentle hand making small circles. "Yeah, it's... uh, cool. Just try not to break anything."

**"An excellent suggestion. Shall I prepare the music from your playlist, Commander?"**

"That's fine, A.L.I.E."

A.L.I.E. plays the music, and it was Lil Wayne Lollipop song. Raven and Octavia shot up out of their sits when the heard A.L.I.E.'s voice. 

"Uh, what the hell was that?" 

Clarke laughed at her friends surprise. "That's A.L.I.E., Lexa's little helper. A.L.I.E., these are my friends, Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake."

**"It is a pleasure to meet the Sky Princess's allies."**

"Uh...nice to meet you too, uh A.L.I.E." Octavia said nervously. 

"It's like we're in the twilight zone. Cool." Reyes said.

Lexa held Clarke close from behind. "Try to keep that a secret too. A lot of people are going want to know what makes A.L.I.E. tick, seeing as she's the first AI to think for herself. I don't want Men in Blues in my damn house."

"You got it." They agreed. 

Clarke's phone starts to ring. The ringtone was familiar because it's the only one she has for her parents. The ID was recognised and she picks up. 

"Hi, daddy!"

*"Hello, princess, how's my little girl?"*

"I'm fine, dad."

*"Good. Your mother wanted to talk with you but she got your voicemail, she just wanted to know if you're ok."*

"I'm fine, daddy. Just hanging out with my friends. Nothing to worry about."

*"Well, when it comes to our little girl, we have to worry. You're our first remember?"*

"I remember. But don't please, I'm a big girl now, I can handle it."

*"You'll always be our little princess."*

Clarke smiled. "I know."

*"Love you."*

"Love you too."

She soon hangs up. Lexa hold her more, with her head to her shoulder. "You haven't told them yet?"

"I'm waiting for the right time, besides you know how my mother is with you."

"Yeah, she doesn't like me."

Clarke turns her head to her. "I wouldn't say that, she's just... overprotective that's all. At least my dad is not like that."

"Thank god for that." Lexa joked which made Clarke slap her playfully on the shoulder. 

"Griffin's are one to come by, not many would have a daughter like you Clarke."

She smiles to her friends. "Thanks."

"Well, we better get going before Octavia's moms start to worry. If not them, then Bellamy would kick my ass if I don't bring her home."

Octavia protests, "No way. Bell is not going to lay a hand on you, so long as I'm controlling that ass of yours."

"Ooh! I love it when you talk dirty. Clarke, you need a ride?"

"It's ok, I think I'll stay for little longer. Wouldn't want to ruin your fun."

Octavia grabs Raven's hand. "Good idea. Come on babe. See y'all at school."

They soon leave, and with Clarke and Lexa to see then off, they soon close the door. 

* * *

Soon Lexa and Clarke are alone, enjoying each other's company. The music is still playing with the song Luv U Better by LL Cool J. 

"Babe, you hungry?"

Clarke sits at breakfast bar in the kitchen watching Lexa going to the refrigerator. "Yes. What are we having?"

"Well, I got some Chinese food I didn't finish. Some Dragon and Phoenix with a small brown rice and two ice teas."

"Mmm, my favorite." She smiled.

"Well, since you got me hooked on it, I can't stop eating it."

"Brown rice?" Clarke questioned.

Lexa looks to her as she took the food to the microwave to heat it up. "What? You know, I hate yellow rice. It's either white or brown."

"I know that. You usually order white rice with it."

Lexa shrugged. "I felt like brown tonight."

When the food was ready, they ate together on the table as Lexa hummed the lyrics to the song. _♪"Baby smile today, cause I've been imagining more ways, I'm gon' love you better..."♪_

This made Clarke blush. Since Lexa finished before Clarke, she came around her to wrap her arms around the girl, whispering in her ear as she sang the lyrics to her. 

_♪"Baby girl, hold me tight don't ever let go, I'm a do it real gentle baby, nice and slow. One more chance baby and don't say no..."♪_

Clarke started giggling. "Lexa...I'm eating."

Lexa whispered. _♪"Do you think I meant to hurt you?"♪_

 _♪"No."♪_ Clarke joined in.

 _♪"Do you think I meant to hurt you?"♪_ She repeat.

_♪"No."♪_

_♪"So let's laugh together, cry together. God willin' we gon' die together..."♪_ Lexa kisses her temple and moves away from her to finish. 

"When you're done you can take a shower here if you want, I have extra clothes for you. I figured you stay with me for the night."

Clarke couldn't help but accept Lexa's offer. Besides, it's too dark outside and if her mom were  to find out she's coming home at this hour, she'd kill her. Once she was done with her food, she went upstairs to Lexa's room were she had laid fresh clothes for her. Of course it wasn't something she'd think Lexa would wear because it wasn't. The clothes were Clarke's size and they were her favorite Hello Kitty pyjamas. 

Since Clarke is still new to the house, she finds rose petals on the floor, guiding her to the bathroom across the hall at the end of the corner. She follows the trail as she sees the door cracked open. The music is still playing, this time it's Don't Change by Musiq Soulchild.

"Lexa, you didn't have to do this."

The brunette was inside the room sitting on the claw foot tub moving her fingers in the water. The bathroom was in the right temperature, lit with a few scented candles and the light was dim enough to set the mood of relaxation. 

"I wanted to. You want me to wash your hair?" Clarke smiled and told her she can. She disrobed while Lexa covered her eyes.

Once inside the tub, Clarke relaxed under the warm water that was covered in bubbles that smelled like cherries and strawberries. Clarke's favorite. Lexa still singing to her. 

_♪"I was meant for you and you were meant for me, yeah. And I'll make sure that I'll be everything you need, yeah."♪_

She can't help but smile as Lexa sang to her. She's never been too romantic with her, to actually sing, if course she never knew she could sing.

_♪"Girl the way we are is how its gonna be, just as long as your love don't change..."♪_

Lexa puts the shampoo in her hair, massaging her scalp gently. The blonde can feel the smooth motion of Lexa's fingers rubbing her head as she closed her blue eye drowning in the sensation of the stroke. 

 _♪"Baby darling I swear that I, I swear I ain't going nowhere no... you gotta understand that I love you baby, yeah..."♪_ By the time she got to the last sentence, she puts on the conditioner in Clarke's hair. The song is soon over and it plays Walked Outta Heaven by Jagged Edge. Clarke is out of the bath, and soon drys off and gets dressed up. As soon as she steps to the hall, the rose petals are still on the floor guiding her to Lexa's room. She sees Lexa standing next to the window on the far side of the room and she is still singing, already half way at the beginning of the song. _♪"...The nights is black as, black as its ever been. Without my girl, I'm gonna lose it..."♪_

Lexa sees Clarke walking in, she stretched out her hand to her and she took it. They held hands as Lexa sang the lyric. _♪"I need just to be back with my baby..."♪_

They leaned over to kiss each other, embracing one another, feeling their touch on their skin. Deep and passionate, Lexa was the first to pull away when breathing became a problem and stared kisses Clarke's neck. 

She felt Lexa's hand trying to move inside her shirt, and Lexa felt Clarke's hand touching hip just above the ass. It was getting too for them to even stand, so Lexa lead her to the bed without breaking their kiss again. Clarke bounced when she landed back first, Lexa blocked her escape as she hovered on top. She broke the kiss to look in her eyes, but then Clarke started to sing. 

_♪"See my mama told me that's if its meant to be..."♪_

Lexa joined in. _♪"...she'll come back and she'll forgive me and the best thing I can do it to just, let her, let her go I know..."♪_

_♪"...I don't wanna do it..."♪_

They kiss again, feeling each other's hand crawling around the skin, as they slowly and seductively took off their clothes until they were only in the under garments. Clarke had the strength to roll Lexa to her back so that she can be on top. She sat on Lexa's waist, she smiled at the girl, she wanted to tease her by grinding her hips back and forth, Lexa had her hands to her girl's hips. They were infatuated with one another, the only thing they cared for was their love for each other.

_♪"Hey girl waiting for you all the time, suppose to move on with my life..."♪_

_♪"...and girl I tried..."♪_

_♪"...and I tried. I feel like I can't walk..."♪_

_♪"...I feel like I can't talk girl..."♪_

_♪"...I don't know what to do, get back right with you I feel like I just..."♪_

_♪"...Walked outta heaven..."♪_ They both sang together as they made love.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the far side of the city, inside Sky Empire, man was sitting down in an office chair with the lights dim. The television is on, as the news comes on...

_"...A heroic event occurred when the city's one number hero the Sky Princess was seen fighting side by side with a woman in a hooded costume, who police identified to be known as the Commander in the downtown mall. The two fought a couple of thieves who recently tried to rob an electronic store not too long ago. The civilian who recorded this event had this to say..."_

_"...Yeah, it was incredible, you know? The way they came into the mall and took those guys down. I mean I came to the mall to replace my DVD player, but I'd never expected that to happen...the city is lucky to have them..."_

The television soon breaks by some unknown force from the man who is still sitting down. 

"The city is lucky to have them...?" He says in a sinister voice. "We shall see, when the city is burned to the ground..." He laughs evilly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks ;-)


	12. In The Beginning There Is Always An End [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They consummated their love, but will it last? Tris found something odd about Clarke but is it true or a lie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this evil person and does he work alone?

**Chapter 12 \- In The Beginning There Is Always An End [Part 2]**

It was still night out about three in the morning almost four on a Tuesday morning when Lexa wakes up to see the blonde haired girl she loves so much in her arms just below her chin. Having her hand gently caressing her golden hair, she smiles as she does so and she can feel Clarke smiling too.

Lexa hums as she soothes Clarke to wake up, the girl stirs in sleep and after a minute, she opens her blues as she looks to Lexa with that smile on her face.

"Hey."

"Hi back. Did you sleep well?" She asked.

Lexa cocks her head to the side to get a good look at her girl's blue. "As long as I'm with you, everything is good."

Clarke giggles and kisses her girlfriend soon-to-be wife. "That's sweet, and really cheesy."

"Hey at least it's true. My best time in my life is you...and my niece." Lexa kisses her crown.

"Speaking of, isn't today her birthday?" Clarke question.

"Saturday. I have it marked on the calendar."

Clarke gets up to face her completely, "Shouldn't you be buying her a present or something, I mean, she is your only niece after all, it has to be something big."

Lexa starts using her fingers like a spider to go up Clarke's arm. "I've been distracted."

"Lexa...come on please. Be serious. This is your niece we're talking about, you know, the little girl who's about to be five, the one who looks up to you. Or have you forgotten?" Clarke says looking very annoyed.

The brunette sits up. "No, I haven't forgotten. It's just...I don't know what to get her, you know. I mean, she is my only niece, it has to be something special." 

Leaning closer to her, Clarke says in a whisper. "Well, whatever it is, she'll love it, do you know why? Because it'll be from you."

They lock lips for moment and Clarke heads to the bathroom to take a shower with clean clothes she got from Lexa's draws. She puts the clean clothes on top of the hamper and her dirty clothes she had on left, her bra and panties, to the floor and stepped in the shower. The water was in the right temperature not too hot and not too cold, steam coming from the shower head as the liquid streamed down her now wet body. Her hair was the fastiest to submit to the warm water, she kept her eyes closed the whole time as a pair of familiar hands came up from behind and as she turned to look, there was Lexa, naked inside the shower with her. 

She caressed Clarke's body to make sure that every inch of her was covered in the warmness of the water as Lexa nipped her neck. She didn't care if the water splashed her face, all she cared for was the girl before her. 

* * *

It was 8 in the morning, and Lexa drove Clarke to school on her bike. She would had flew but she didn't want to cause attention so by the time they got there, Lexa's brother Lincoln was waiting for them at the gate.

"Lincoln! What are you doing here, I thought you were at the station."

He hugs his little sister, "I came to see if you were ok. You haven't came home last night, Ma was worried. Where were you?"

"I went out for a soda. What's it to ya?" She lied.

Lincoln crossed his arms. "In the middle of the night, I don't think so. Now tell me the truth."

Lexa saw the look of seriousness in his eyes and he wasn't playing her game, he knew better because Anya was the same way. Clarke knew she was going to get in trouble, and for obvious reasons unknown to him so she had to think of something quick luckily she saw Raven and Octavia coming to her. An idea came to mind when they were getting close.

"She was with us, Lincoln." Clarke said to him.

The older man turned his attention to the young girl and her friends. "Is this true?"

Raven and Octavia looked to Clarke as she motivated them to lie to him. "Oh, yeah. Lexa was with us. We went to my place after the mall so..."

"Oh, yeah totally. We got a few snacks and then we went back to Ray's place. Lexa was with us the whole time. We thought we could get to know each other before we judge her after all the things we heard about her."

Lincoln stared them down to make sure the story was accurate but he couldn't tell so he accepted the answer. "Well, ok. You're going have to tell mom where you're going, I don't want to know you're out playing street thug."

"Yeah, I got." She said softly.

Lincoln was about to left until he called for Lexa. "Oh and another thing, Luna is going to be working until midnight and I have to be at the station doing paper work so if you can pick up Tris from school..."

"No problem."

"Good, she gets out between two to four. Just pick her up, feed her and if she has hom-"

"Bro, I know how to care for my niece now if you can just go, I'm already late."

"Alright." He soon leaves.

Lexa turns to the girls, in relief. "Thanks, for that."

Octavia shrugs it off. "No prob..." 

"Yeah, we've got your back on this whole lying game. We did with Clarke." Reyes pointed out.

Speaking of, Lexa glares at her girlfriend/fiancé smiling like she knew Clarke was going to have her back. The brunette put her arm over the blonde haired girl as they walked to the school house and kept on smiling.

* * *

School end, and Lexa was getting ready to drive to Tris school, Clarke was at her side when Raven and Octavia came by. "Hey, you're going to pick up you're niece after school?"

"Yeah, why?"

Octavia spoke. "Well, shouldn't you have a car to pick her up, I mean, I'm not judging you or anything, it's just that, it's dangerous to let her ride with you on the bike. Especially with all the traffic."

During that whole speech, Lexa was looking at her like if she was trying to start some shit, like if she didn't know it was dangerous for Tris to ride with her on her motorcycle. 

"Do you honestly think that I would..." She came out and said but Clarke stopped her from going any further.

"What Octavia is trying to say is that..."

Clarke was cut off, "I know what she's trying'a say, Babe. I know what I'm doing, and beside, Tris doesn't ride with me. She can walk, and I can walk my bike to the house while she's at my side. It's not like I take her for a ride. She too young."

"Oh! Well, I thought that..." Octavia felt dumb and embarrassed. 

"It's cool. I get what you was trying to say. Beside, Clarke is coming with me, Tris has been asking for you anyways." She says as she gets on the cycle.

Clarke sits behind her wrapping her arms around the girl. "See you guys later."

Reyes and Blake wave goodbye to them as they rode off. Taking the main street on 25th then turning at 17 ave, they were at least three blokes away from Tris' preschool. Ms. Lorelei Tsing, Tris' teacher was waiting for her parents to pick her up. Lexa and Clarke drove up to the school and got off the bike, when Ms. Tsing saw them, she had her suspicions but she played it cool, and kept her welcoming smile on.

A small, happy voice came from behind. "Auntie L! Auntie L!" The little girl ran to her aunt, giving her a the biggest hug ever.

Lexa chuckled and Clarke watched from afar but she could tell Lexa was happy to see her niece. 

"Hey, little bug. How was school?"

Tris, the four year old girl, said with a happy voice, "Fine. I was a good girl all day and I got a sticker too. See?"

The small child shows her a smiley face sticker on her forehead, Lexa points a finger to the sticker on her head making little Tris giggle, "I see that. It's very cool."

"Where's Mama?" Tris asked pouting.

"Mama had to work late so Papa asked me to pick you up today. We get to spend the whole day together just you, me, and Clarke."

"Clarke is here?" She asked with excitement. 

Lexa nods her head turns to her girlfriend who was still waiting by the bike, little Tris runs to her yelling "Auntie Clarke!", as soon as Lexa got up Ms. Tsing greeted her.

"You must be Lexa, correct?"

"That's right."

Ms. Tsing shakes her hand, "Right, Lt. Woods said his sister was going to pick up Tris today. I'm Ms. Tsing, Tris' teacher."

"Nice to meet you," They hold hands for a moment but Lexa felt like she had a bad feeling when she looked into her eyes. Like if something was wrong. "Well, it's finally good to meet you as well, Tris can't stop talking about you. It's always auntie L this and that. You know? She seems to really admire you."

They soon let their hands go, "Yeah, well, I'm her favorite aunt, so..."

"Yes I can see that."

They both stare at the two girls from afar enjoying the conversation between her and Clarke. It was Ms. Tsing who broke the concentration. "Well, I must be heading back now. It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, thanks."

Ms. Tsing turned with a smile. "No, thank you." Lexa couldn't tell, but something was off with Tris' teacher, it was like she was acting like a different person, but she wasn't sure, this is the first time she's meet her and to be honest, she didn't like it, especially when she held her hand for a long period of a second. 

* * *

The three soon went to Lincoln's house on Polis street about 12 blocks away from the school and three houses down. When they got there, Lexa puts her bike up the driveway, while the two girls went inside and it wasn't long until Tris starting yelling happily. "Yay! We're home!"

Clarke chuckles, "Yes we are. Did you have fun at school Tris?"

"Oh yeah! Ms. Tsing gave me a sticker!" Clarke looks to the sticker but something was off, but she couldn't tell, so she used her heat vision for just a quick second before Lexa came in. Tris looks to Clarke strangely. "Hey, did you see her sticker? It was for good behavior."

"Yeah, I see..."

Tris goes to her aunt and pulls her shirts. "Auntie L, something's wrong with Clarke."

Lexa looks to her and then to Tris. "What do you mean, little bug?"

"Her eyes. It changed colors."

Clarke was speechless as well as Lexa however she tried to tell her a false truth which is impossible to admit. "Uh, Tris sweetie, maybe you just imaged it. Someone's eyes can't change color." Clarke said.

"But I know what I saw..." She protested.

"Little bug, not everything we see is real, sometimes the mind plays tricks and we sometimes see things that are make believe. It's not real." The older Woods, get on her knees to have a good eye view of the smaller Woods.

"But..."

Lexa interrupts. "Little bug...what did I say?"

Tris pouts. "That it's not real, it's only make believe."

Lexa kisses her cheek. "Now go and change your clothes so we can get started on your homework, ok?"

Tris goes to her room around the corner with Lexa's helps she opens the door, and lets the small child go inside to change. She soon walks back to Clarke and pulls her aside. "Baby, what's that all about? Why is Tris saying that your eyes changed color?"

"She's not wrong."

Lexa was confused. "What?"

Clarke comes to her whispering, "She's not wrong, my eyes did change color. Tris wasn't imagining it."

"Is it because of your..."

"Yes. It's called heterochromia in the medical term, it's when my eyes changes color from it's normal blue to a somewhat lighter blue, but it's very hard for someone else to see it. I call it heat vision."

Lexa was a bit confused but she assume Clarke wasn't lying to her. "Heat vision? How did Tris see it?"

"Only if a person is close enough when they are focusing on my eyes, it's like an instant flash."

"But wait, why did you use heat vision on Tris, you didn't just..."

"No, Lex, it's not like that. It's... If I concentrate hard enough I can be able to see things no one else can. Like if I were to see bacteria when someone sneezes, I can tell if that person is sick or not. It can also be used to see someone's body temperature." 

"Ok."

"And I can also melt things with it too."

Lexa shakes her head and goes to the living room. "Ok that I didn't want to hear."

"But I didn't use that on her, I would never." Clarke follows her.

She pulls the blue eyed girl to her, while she looks over her shoulder. "So, what did you do?"

Clarke looks back to see if Tris wasn't there, then turns her attention to her girlfriend, still whispering. "It's that sticker, I don't know, but something was really wrong with it. I saw something that wasn't suppose to be there."

Lexa was worried as she hold Clarke's arms. "What was it? Clarke?"

"I don't know, it's like someone was watching."

* * *

Back at the school, Ms. Tsing went to her office, right after the last student left with their parent, and locked the door. She went to her desktop and punched in some keys until a window pops up. There she see both Lexa and Clarke walking Tris home, getting ice cream on the way and as they soon made it to the house, Clarke asked Tris her day at school. She tells her it was find and shows her the sticker Ms. Tsing gave her but suddenly  when Ms. Tsing looked at Clarke's eyes she saw something strange. Pausing the screen, she clicked back a few times until she saw it. Clarke's eyes changed color. Fascinated by this, she reaches for the phone on her desk and dials a number, the phone rings for a few minor minutes until someone answered. 

*"Have you found her...?"* The man asked.

She smiles. "Yes, sir I have, and you won't believe who it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon...


	13. In The Beginning There Is Always An End [Part 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something bad is going to happen when a little girl goes missing. Who is behind this and why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa doesn't trust Ms. Tsing for some reason.  
> Tris is missing.  
> A dark secret will be relieved.  
> Enemies show faces.  
> Family drama begins to rise.

**Chapter 13  - In The Beginning There Is Always An End [Part 3]**

It's been days and the city seems quiet, no super villains or such, just some punks robing stores and banks, a few fires here and there, but nothing too serious, so the Commander and Sky Princess did their jobs and took it easy the rest of the day going to school. Lexa's brother was on to her but he doesn't have anything yet, she only hopes that it stays that way, for his safety as well as her family's.

And for the past few days, Lincoln asked Lexa to pick up Tris from school because he and his wife Luna are working late. She does, but she doesn't trust Ms. Tsing for some reason do to the fact that she gave Tris a sticker that Clarke found oddly strange and that she held her hand too long to let go the last time. 

It's Thursday at three and Lexa was picking Tris up from school, when she see her coming out with a teddy bear that says Happy Birthday. "Tris, where did you get that?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, my teddy? Ms. Tsing gave it to me for my birthday." Tris said happily.

Lexa looks to her teacher as she smiles. "It's no big deal, I usually give stuff toys to my students for their birthdays, or if there's a Holiday coming, you know. I hope this doesn't bother you."

"No. It. doesn't."

Tris kept pulling on her auntie's shirt motivating her to follow her. "Come on, Auntie L! Time to go home!"

* * *

They were soon at Lincoln's place, Lexa told Tris to change from her school clothes to her house clothes. Her little bug, left her bear and bookbag on the sofa, while she went to her room. 

Lexa had the chance to examine the bear her teacher gave her she then kneeling to it she used her wristwatch to scan it and cross reference it with A.L.I.E. and send anything she finds to her cell before Tris comes out of her room. "Auntie L, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, little bug. Just nothing. You hungry? Let's see what my bro's got in the fridge, oh, we got leftovers. What is that? Spaghetti and..." She looks to Tris who was right next to her.

"MEATBALLS! MY FAVORITE!" She says cheerfully.

Lexa smiles, "Why don't we open this baby up, huh?"

"YEAH!" 

* * *

After Tris and Lexa finished their food, the little bug was working on her homework for about an hour until they watched Tris' favorite show, Peg + Cat until she fell asleep on Lexa's lap after playing tag in the backyard and coloring and stuffing their faces with ice cream.

Lexa caress her little bug's soft brown hair, when she put the remote down on the table she picked up the sleeping child and headed for her room as she tucked her in her bed giving her, her ladybug plush toy she got her when she was born. Tris loves that toy, it was the first thing Lexa gave her which is why she calls her niece her little bug.

The day of Tris' birth was the happiest day of Lexa's life, just like it was with Anya on Lexa's birth. Back then, a 15 year old Lexa was in high school starting fights and getting into detention and nearly getting kicked out of school, her dad was angry with her because for her behavior and her mom couldn't understand why she's acting the way she's acting, Lexa, living with a happy family, she wasn't disown. She wasn't mistreated. Gustus treated his kids equally and no one was treated unfairly, but when it comes to Lexa acting like she's all that, Gustus becomes very stressed at teaching his youngest daughter a lesson in behavior. But for Lexa, she has a different reason why she is the way she is.

As soon as her little bug came into the world, a light came to her that day when she saw her for the first time in the delivery room, Dr. Griffin was the one who helped Luna during her labor and Lincoln was right at her side the whole time and Indra, as Gustus and Anya was driving Lexa to the hospital to see the new baby, right after giving Lexa lecher on her attitude and as usual Anya is trying to reason with them because she is the only one out of the whole family who understands Lexa but Gustus is sick and tired of having to deal with her and Lexa feels like her family doesn't care for her at all.

When Tris was in her bed as quiet as a mouse, the sounds of her snoring were the only thing coming from her as Lexa slowly and quietly walked out the room leaving the door just a tad open. She went back to the sofa and lowered the volume to the watch some TV until her brother or her sister-in-law came home.

11:23 PM, Lexa fell asleep on the sofa and they still haven't arrived. Alie texted her cell right before she fell asleep at 8:15 saying that the teddy bear Ms. Tsing gave Tris was just that, a teddy bear, nothing wrong with it, but she had to be sure, she didn't trust her teacher, so just to be on the safe side Lexa took the bear to the garbage outside and burned it. Drooling from her mouth, her legs resting on the arm rest of the sofa, her head on a pillow with the remote still in her hands on the floor, with the TV still on. It was playing a horror movie, one of those last night shows, called Texas Chainsaw Massacre. 

Crashes and break glass, and there was even a gunshot or two, thinking the screaming was coming from the movie, Lexa didn't budged until the commercial came on that's when she heard it. 

Tris was screaming.

Lexa fell over hitting her head on the floor, the screams were sound snapping her to get to her feet as she went to the room, but when she got there all she saw was an empty bed and the window open with the white and pink polka-dot curtains blowing in the cold wind. 

The screams were coming from outside the window and Lexa ran to it only to see that a unknown man with red eyes took Tris and ran to the other side of the house. Lexa saw him going to the front yard so she ran to the front door and saw him taking Tris into a black van as she kept yelling "Auntie L! Auntie L!" and Lexa, she got out to the front yard she ran to get her bike as they took off. 

She rode her cycle following the black van, she kept coming saying, "Hold on Tris! I'm coming!" But then the back of the van open one door as a unknown man fired a gun at her. She told Alie to call Clarke to come over quick and that Tris has been kidnapped, hopefully she gets the call. Lexa trying to dodge the shots, one actually made a hit and blow a tire making the motorcycle swerve left and right, crashing on the concrete floor and Lexa flying off it, rolling to the ground. She was hurt, scratched up, her forehead had a scar which bleed, but when she struggled to get up but she collapse, she called out for Tris again but they were gone. 

* * *

Back at the Griffin home, Clarke and her family are enjoying their family movie night, like they always do on a Thursday night when she gets a text from her cell.

 ***BadassWoods (11:30)** : CLARKE, I NEED YOUR HELP! IT'S TRIS! SHE'S BEEN TAKEN! HURRY! SOS!

"Oh, my god."

Abigail, wakes from a half sleep, "Hm? You say something, Clarke?"

Clarke gets up from the sofa and moving to get her shoes and her bag with her supersuit in it, "Mom I have to go, Lexa's in trouble."

"Whoa, what? Lexa?" Her father said.

"Clarke, I don't want you going to there in the middle of the night, you know the rules."

"Mom, this is important. I have to go. Lexa's niece is in trouble."

Abby protested. "Well, then let her father handle it. I don't want you going over to Lexa. Her father's the chief, he can take care of it."

Clarke turns to her mother, seriously saying. "Mother, how can I be the Sky Princess if I turn down those who actually need my help?"

"She got a point, hon." Jake agrees.

"Mom, you're going to have to learn to trust me. I'm not a little girl anymore. Please?"

Abby knew she was right, but it still didn't change the fact that Clarke is her little girl and that she would always protect her, but she's growing up too fast to know that she can't keep holding her hand. "Go, but be careful."

Clarke smiles and hugs her mom before she flies away to Lexa.

* * *

After a few minutes, she finds Lexa in the street, her motorcycle lying on its side with the wheel still spinning, Clarke lands right next to her girlfriend terrified and panicking. "Lexa? Lexa, come on, wake up! Wake up!"

"Clarke...?" Lexa comes out of her haze, when she sat up.

Clarke was revealed and concerned. "Oh, thank god. Lexa, what happened?"

"Little bug..." Lexa's memory was starting to come back, "Tris, they got Tris."

"Who?"

Lexa gets up from the concrete floor with Clarke's help, "I don't know, it was some punk, with red eyes. He took Tris while she slept. I tried to get her but they shot my ride, and then I fell...and... I was too late. I need to find her-aah!" She screamed when she tried to move her leg.

"Hey, easy. We're going to find her, but we can't do that if you're like this, now come on, I need to treat the wounds."

Lexa nods, knowing full well she won't be any good in finding Tris if she's hurt. Clarke take Lexa and her motorcycle and flew off to Lincoln's house. 

* * *

"I should've known better," Her brother Lincoln was saying. After Clarke fixed Lexa, and Lexa fixed her ride up and thanking god for the spare tire in the garage. Clarke only felt right in calling him as well as her father, and her sister but unfortunately, the family meeting wasn't going the way Clarke thought it would. "I knew something was up with her, I should have never asked her to watch Tris."

Gustus spoke up. "She was the only choice you had, you know how it is in the station."

"Pop, she's too irresponsible! You should have send her to military school when you had the change at least there she would have learned something!"

Unfortunately, Clarke and Lexa heard them arguing in the kitchen. They both sat on the sofa side by side, Clarke had a worried look on her face, but Lexa, she had a pissed off look. She kept shaking her leg in annoyance. "Lex, I'm sorry."

"No, don't be, Clarke," She hold Clarke's hand that was resting on her leg, "This is just the story of my life, heh, you get to see the dark side of my family." She said sarcastically. 

Gustus yells, "Don't blame me for this, the fault is your mother!"

"Mom? You're still blaming mom for this?" Anya said.

"Yes!"

Lincoln raises his voice. "Don't put mom into this! It's not her fault!"

Her father yells louder. "Not her fault?! If she didn't babied her, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"She's your daughter!" Anya protested.

"She is not my daughter, she's your mother's daughter!" With that Clarke was speechless as she looked to Lexa who kept her pissed off face on, her leg still shaking and she's still staring at whatever was in front of her. "And I'll tell you another thing, if your mother would have been in control about what's in her pants, you two would have been the only kids we'd have by now!"

Anya talks again. "So, you're blaming mom because of a one night stand she had with some guy she cheated on you with and yet you still took her back and kept the child!? It's not Lexa's fault!"

"Why are you defending her, Anya?" 

"What do you mean why, Lincoln, she's our sister!"

Gustus joined in. "She's your half-sister!"

"That doesn't matter, pop! She's still family! What are you going to do, disown her?"

Lexa had enough of the discussion, and motivated Clarke to follow her, "Come on, babe, we're leaving," she says quietly.

"But... Lexa."

By the time Clarke said that she grabbed her bag, they were already outside. Lexa went to the garage to get the bike, she didn't started yet she just wanted to get away from the house so she can ride it. Clarke walking to her side. "Lexa, what was that all about? What-?" And then it came to her, "You knew..." It wasn't a question.

"I knew." They kept talking as they walked away from the house they were already three houses down and around the corner. "Remember when I said that I ran away from home when I was five?"

"Yes?"

"Yeah, well, that's the reason. All my life, I've been lied to. A scared little girl thinking that the man who raised her, who she calls father, isn't exactly her father, the first time I've heard them arguing about me was back then and they haven't stopped since, which is why I am the way I am, and why I spend my whole childhood with Wizen because out everyone in my life he was the only one out of two who didn't rejected me."

"That's why you left that day, because you think your family disowned you."

Lexa looks to her, "Oh, no, I don't think. I know. All because of a one night stand. Out of my whole family, Tris is the only one who hasn't and now she's been kidnapped, being held in god knows where and all they can do is argue about me!"

"Well, we're going to get her back, I promise." Clarke reassured her hopefully to give her some comfort.

"I know we will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon...


	14. In The Beginning There Is Always An End [Part 4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tris is still missing by someone with red eyes. Can the Commander and Sky Princess find her and bring her home safe? 
> 
> Who is this red-eyed man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's family is trying their best to find little Tris, but all they can do was argue about Lexa. Can she find her niece so that she can make it to her birthday party in time?

**Chapter 14  - In The Beginning There Is Always An End [Part 4]**

_**Last time...** _

_Tris was screaming._

_Lexa fell over hitting her head on the floor, the screams were sound snapping her to get to her feet as she went to the room, but when she got there all she saw was an empty bed and the window open with the white and pink polka-dot curtains blowing in the cold wind._

_The screams were coming from outside the window and Lexa ran to it only to see that a unknown man with red eyes took Tris and ran to the other side of the house. Lexa saw him going to the front yard so she ran to the front door and saw him taking Tris into a black van as she kept yelling "Auntie L! Auntie L!" and Lexa, she got out to the front yard she ran to get her bike as they took off._

_She rode her cycle following the black van, she kept coming saying, "Hold on Tris! I'm coming!" But then the back of the van open one door as a unknown man fired a gun at her. She told Alie to call Clarke to come over quick and that Tris has been kidnapped, hopefully she gets the call. Lexa trying to dodge the shots, one actually made a hit and blow a tire making the motorcycle swerve left and right, crashing on the concrete floor and Lexa flying off it, rolling to the ground. She was hurt, scratched up, her forehead had a scar which bleed, but when she struggled to get up but she collapse, she called out for Tris again but they were gone._

_***BadassWoods (11:30)** : CLARKE, I NEED YOUR HELP! IT'S TRIS! SHE'S BEEN TAKEN! HURRY! SOS!_

_"Oh, my god."_

_Clarke gets up from the sofa and moving to get her shoes and her bag with her supersuit in it, "Mom I have to go, Lexa's in trouble._

_"Clarke, I don't want you going to there in the middle of the night."_

_Clarke turns to her mother, seriously saying. "Mother, how can I be the Sky Princess if I turn down those who actually need my help?"_

_"Lexa? Lexa, come on, wake up! Wake up!"_

_"Clarke...?" Lexa comes out of her haze, when she sat up._

_Clarke was revealed and concerned. "Oh, thank god. Lexa, what happened?"_

_"Little bug..." Lexa's memory was starting to come back, "Tris, they got Tris."_

_"Who?"_

_"Pop, she's too irresponsible!"_

_Gustus yells, "Don't blame me for this, the fault is your mother!"_

_"Mom? You're still blaming mom for this?" Anya said._

_"Yes!"_

_"She's your daughter!" Anya protested._

_"She is not my daughter, she's your mother's daughter!" With that Clarke was speechless as she looked to Lexa who kept her pissed off face on, her leg still shaking and she's still staring at whatever was in front of her. "And I'll tell you another thing, if your mother would have been in control about what's in her pants, you two would have been the only kids we'd have by now!"_

_Anya talks again. "So, you're blaming mom because of a one night stand she had with some guy she cheated on you with!?"_

_"You knew..." It wasn't a question._

_"I knew... All my life, I've been lied to. A scared little girl thinking that the man who raised her, who she calls father, isn't exactly her father, and they haven't stopped since, which is why I am the way I am... Out of my whole family, Tris is the only one who hasn't and now she's been kidnapped, being held in god knows where and all they can do is argue about me!"_

_"Well, we're going to get her back, I promise." Clarke reassured her hopefully to give her some comfort._

_"I know we will."_

* * *

_**Now...** _

Lexa and Clarke head back to the hideout in the Wizen manor, Lexa got to her sit in front of the large computer, punching in keys, looking constantly at the screen for any signs of a black van leaving the street. 

Clarke passe back and froth "Anything?"

"Nothing so far."

A.L.I.E. has another screen, scanning for surveillance on the van, but she has nothing so far, she even tried to ID the licences of every black van there is in the city but nothing. Yet. So they've hit a dead end. As it would appeared to be.

**"Commander, I have appear to find known matches to the licences that may have a connection to the van in question."**

Lexa was surprised to hear that. "Really? Show me."

**"There are three known matches, one from up state, the second from down state..."**

Clarke walked up. "And the third?"

**"The third is here in this very city, one owned by..."**

"Cage Wallace." 

Lexa was confused by Clarke's voice, she wasn't sure if she knew him or saw him before, of course, Lexa always had suspicions, not about Clarke or her family, but about anyone she didn't know or didn't trust. "You know him?"

"Yeah, he...he works for my dad."

The brunette gets up from her sit and heads to the door. "Hey, where are you going?"

"If Cage has Tris, I'm gonna find him and bring her home." Clarke stops Lexa from going any further.

"Lexa you can't. There's armed guards everywhere in the building, and it's very difficult to get inside without a keycard. My father's very strict about things like that."

She snarls. "Didn't you just hear what I said...?"

Clarke calms her. "I know. But Cage Wallace is one of my dad's top employers, with high level security. Ok? Let me take care of this. Please?"

"Clarke how can you get inside? You have a keycard?"

"No. But my dad does."

Lexa smiled. "Right. If you can get it, you can get info on Cage and we can find Tris."

"That's the plan. We've got Friday off from school, I want you to stay here while I convince my dad into taking me to work with him. Can you stay here, monitor everything I do, I'll give you the information we need in finding Tris. Lexa, can you do that for me, please?"

Turning her head to the side, she thought over the plan but she didn't like it, sending Clarke on a dangerous mission like this knowing full well she'll get caught, but trusted her, she'd knows she'll be safe. "I will. Just to be on the safe side, take this."

"What is it?"

"It's a comlink. We'll be able to keep in contact even at far distances, and you can transmit the information from here."

Lexa puts the wristband on Clarke's wrist, it was disguised as a workout bracelet. It felt a bit heavy but with Clarke's super strength she can manage it, she takes one look at it then turns to leave.

"Thanks, Lexa."

"Baby, wait, if you manage to find anything that links him to my niece, please let me know. And if you get caught for some reason, I..."

Clarke close the distance between them. "Lexa, sweetie, please trust me. I'm going to be fine. We're going to find her, together. I promise."

Lexa nods, but Clarke knew she was a bit scared, for any reason to lose not only Tris but Clarke too, scared the shit out of Lexa very much. She couldn't bare the thought of losing them both. Not at the same time. Not in any time for that matter.

"I love you, Clarke."

She smiles and says, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May We Meet Again...


	15. In The Beginning There Is Always An End [Part 5]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is on a mission, a very dangerous one. Can she get what she needs before she is caught by the bad guys or will the Commander step in and save her too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cage Wallace, a man working at Sky Empires, is believe to be a link in Tris' kidnapping. Is he the man with the red-eyes? Will Clarke and Lexa find Tris?
> 
> UPDATE: Phone calls would have this (*) front and back of the sentence, News would be Italic, and the Comlink is both Italic and bold.

**Chapter 15  - In The Beginning There Is Always An End [Part 5]**

Clarke seeks out to her father, Jake Griffin, CEO of Sky Empire, fortunately he couldn't say no to his only daughter no matter how hard he tried, good thing Friday was an off day from school, so Clarke can easily get inside even if she had to use her father's keycard.

8:57 AM, Friday, traveling to Sky Empire took a while, they ran into traffic on the way, noting serious, but they finally made it there. Gotham Ave and 57th, Sky Empire building, one of the tallest buildings in the city, having 102 floors, 6,500 windows and 73 elevators, and there are 1,860 steps. Jake has over 21,000 employees working at Sky Empire and only one dirty rat, or at least Clarke hopes she has the right man, otherwise she going to have a serious talking to with her old man. 

They pull over the front entrance of the building when they are met with one of the employees responsible for the cars of the company. Once inside the building, Jake was surround by his coworkers disguising business and going over plans, Clarke was getting to more about her father's company than she'd liked, of course she's gonna have to learn it soon, due to the fact that one day she might inherit it. 

Her dad, pulled her to the side and told her that it might take a while before he and her go for lunch. As they say 9 to 5 is a way to make a living. Jake told Clarke to stay at his office until he returns from his meetings.

Jake's office on the top floor, it had a sign on it with his name printed so she knew she was in the right room, she went inside and locked the door hoping no one would get in as she went to work. Clarke goes to her father's computer on his desk and hacking the code.

"Lexa, you there?" Clarke says in a whisper.

Lexa, who was waiting at the hideout for Clarke to respond. **_"I'm here, Clarke. What have you got?"_**

"Looks like Cage is working on a project for my dad, unknown to the pubic, probably hasn't finished yet, get this, he's top of the art tech, very illegal in the state."

**_"You're dad knows about that?"_ **

"No. I assume Cage hasn't told him in truth. Wait, he has a report on the project."

_**"What does it say...?"** _

Clarke reads. "Says here, that he's working on something for the blind, a cure."

Lexa cocks a brow, **_"That's unexpected."_**

"Tell me about it."

**_"Transfer anything you have on this so-called project of his."_ **

She does. "You think it's important?"

**_"Yeah, importantly suspicious."_ **

"What's got your wires crossed?"

**_"I just don't trust him or anyone like him for that matter. Like the teacher at Tris' school. Ms. Tsing."_ **

"Oh, yeah, she was a little suspicious. Giving Tris that sticker and then a bear. You think she has something to do with the kidnapping?"

**_"Maybe."_ **

"Here we go. License and registration."

Shockingly.  ** _"Your old man has that on file?_ "**

"No, but I hacked the police records and found that all three vans are owned by Cage but two of them weren't reported missing. Meaning he has someone doing deliveries. Wait a sec..."

_**"What? Clarke, what is it?"** _

Clarke reads. "It says that Cage wasn't registered as a civilian until three years ago when he started working for my dad. But why?"

**_"Probably born out of the country."_ **

"Maybe, but it doesn't say where...?"

A voice from the room is heard. "That's because I wasn't born from here..." Clarke gasps as she is shocked to see someone in her father's office, "...or any other country for that matter."

"Cage..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you later...
> 
> I made it short because it's the last chapter of "In the beginning there is always an end", which means chapter 16 will have it's new supervillian and his name is Cage...


	16. Cage Wallace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cage finally makes his appearance to Clarke, but for some reason he seems to be off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cage Wallace and his background story will be revealed.  
> Tris is being held captive still.  
> The Commander and Sky Princess will find his hideout soon...  
> Ms. Tsing...?

**Chapter 16 \- Cage**

"Cage."

Lexa hears Clarke talking to Cage while she stays silent listening to the conversation. She grins her teeth and sets up surveillance in Jake's office and sees from her computer Cage and Clarke talking.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ms. Griffin. Allow me to reintroduce myself, I am Cage Wallace. COO and CTO of Sky Empire..."

Clarke gets up from her chair and walks around the desk. "I know who you are, Mr. Wallace, the question is what are you doing in my father's office?"

"Oh, no. I don't think you're in any position to ask Ms. Griffin, or should I say the Sky Princess." Clarke and Lexa were both shocked to hear that coming from him, how did he know?

The young Griffin tries to cover, "I'm sorry, you must have me confus-"

"Don't play coy, Ms. Griffin, I know who you are."

She knew he wasn't kidding. "And how may I ask do you know that, if you say what you believe to say?"

Cage chuckles as he steps closer. "It is very simple, you see dear, after you're so-called heroic exploits in the past couple of weeks, I've done a bit of research and with a little help I was able to identify the secret to Mr. Griffin's only daughter."

"Ms. Tsing, Tris' teacher."

Lexa thought to herself, _I knew it!_

"Correct. The sticker Ms. Tsing planted on the little girl was absolute genius, no one who ever suspect a simple sticker would work as such a small device, well, everyone except one." He says as they circle each other.

"So that's how you knew, the sticker had a camera."

"Yes, a very microscopic camera specially design to detect any hit of heterochromia and once you smiled for the camera my associate was able find your heterochromia right then and there."

Clarke cocks a brow, "It's a very rare condition, and not many have them so how would you know about heterochromia?"

"You're correct on two points. One, yes it is very rare and few have them, approximately six out of a 1,000, and it is hardly noticeable and unassociated with any other abnormality. Two, you're not the only one with the rare condition, Ms. Griffin." He says this in a sinister voice as his eyes turn red. 

Lexa gets up to lean forward to the screen. _The red eyes. Cage did kidnapped Tris,_ she thought.

Clarke acts like she's impressed. "Hmph, very cleaver. You used Tris to get an eye full on my eyes just so you can catch me for a chat? What's next? You start a tea party?"

"Oh you're so naive, Ms. Griffin, you have me all wrong. I don't want to talk with you... I wanted to kill you!"

Cage and Clarke start to fight while Lexa sits back and watches the whole thing, she promised her that she would stay in the hideout and let Clarke deal with it. She only hope Clarke doesn't get hurt. 

They begin kicking and punching, throwing items and yelling in grunts. Cage hits Clarke directly to her face which made her bleed as she breaks his fingers on his right hand. Separating for a moment, Clarke wipes her lip as Cage readjust his fingers. "No one has that kind of power."

Cage chuckles. "No except the Sky Princess, am I correct? Well, as you can plainly see, you are not the only one with special powers. You're probably wondering how? Well, I'll tell you. Once there was a young man who was indeed a wealthy man, with a large company. Oh but he dreamt for a son and after many suitors he did not find one in his match. So he decided not to marry any of them, of course his dreams to have an heir came true when a meteorite landed on his door step. There inside, was baby boy whom he raised to be his son. Later did he realize that his new son was gifted with supernatural powers, and as he discovered this, the man ran test on his son to determine if his powers were superior than a human, and to his surprise they were. After years of testing the man and son took it upon themselves to build the company much higher than it already was, but unfortunately, the man died from an unfortunate accident so his son decided to run the business himself hiring heavy muscles to do his dirty work for him while he secretly works of a man who runs the city's top company, Sky Empire. However, he didn't expect to find his own daughter would be the same as the boy, but fortunately for you I've done my homework."

"So you killed your father to take over his company and now you're using my father's in order to get his access data for your project. You'd hired Tsing in order to take Tris away as a diversion. You're real objective is to steal my dad's resources in order to complete the project so you can replace him making you the new boss at Sky Empire." She said.

"Oh see now you've ruined the surprise. You're right on all terms of the answer, but of course in order for my plan to go in action, I have to get rid of an annoying pest!"

Cage tries to hit Clarke again but only this time, he misses and lands on his back, "Where's the girl?"

He just smiles as he gets up and leaves through the window. Clarke suits up fast and follows him. "Commander, I'm going after Cage, could uses your help."

**_"On my way."_ **

They fly, and keep on flying until Cage decided to attack her, she ducks every hit and attacks him again as he blocks the hits. Fighting in broad daylight was dangerous but right now she didn't care, he exposed himself to the outside world, he's responsible for Tris kidnapping and for illegal use against her father's company for his so-called planned project. And since she's was the only one to fly, she is able to catch him but fast while the Commander follows not too far from them.

"Give it up, girl. You're not fast enough to stop me! Stop Vortex!"

Clarke huffs, "Oh, jeez, now he's giving himself a code name. This guy's unbelievable."

**_"You'd think he'd have a better name than that."_ **

"You still following?"

The Commander looks to them, "I haven't stopped."

**_"Just try to keep up."_ **

"You don't have to ask me twice."

They kept flying for hours, the Commander tries her best to avoid civilians and vehicles. Clarke finally grabs him but he throws her off and hit a billboard hard, and the Commander isn't happy about that so she was lucky to make upgrades on her cycle to make it into an aircycle as she soon actives it by driving off over a truck when she does the motorcycle takes wings and flies on jet fuel. "Princess, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nice wheels."

"Thanks, I had an upgrade."

"I have to say that I'm impressed, Sky Princess. Never would have image you needing help from a second rate vigilante who if I'm not mistaken is the new second rate hero calling herself the Commander." He has his arms crossed when he speaks, smiling while flying still.

The Commander grinds her teeth pointing a gun to him and shots, swerving out of the way he attacks them by flying through and away from them. 

Clarke grunts. "Ugh! He's getting away."

"I don't think so," The Commander looks to her band, there is a blinking sound, "I placed a tracking beckon on him. What?"

"It's nothing, I just thought that..."

"That I was actually going to commit homicide? Don't worry. I'm not through with him yet."

* * *

Cage, AKA Vortex, is flying to the west village uptown on Akron Ave and West 10th street, Mountain Towers. He is greeted by Ms. Tsing on the roof who was not alone, about five men are with her wearing black armor and they have guns.

Tsing steps forward, "Welcome home sir."

He lands, "It is good to be back Ms. Tsing. I was getting tried of working for Mr. Griffin since the moment I've started. Gather the men, we're about to have company, oh and bring our guest to the party. I want to see the look their faces when I dismantle her."

* * *

"The tracker should be able find our Vortex faster than he can find his mother's gym shorts. There!"

"Mountain Towers. So that's where he's going and I bet when we find him..."

"...We find Tris. Let's go."

They take off flying through the city all the way to Mountain Towers. The building was about half as big as Sky Empire of course it wasn't as important and the company runs about a district of a block in the whole city. Having 55 floors, 20 elevators and 60 employees and all of them work for Vortex.

They finally get inside after going through tunnels, trying to avoid cameras and the guards. "I think we just need to-- Oh crap!"

The heroes are stopped by a droid, no five droids.

"Robots? Really?"

The Commander took out her staff. "Guess Vortex likes to play with toys."

Sky Princess and the Commander look to each other before they attack the robots and once again after hours of kicking ass and calling names, the heroes finally made it to Vortex' main office, kicking the door open.

Inside was a very large room, his desk at the very far end of it with him standing with his back turned and his hands to his back. Tsing is also there, she too stood and she wasn't alone, there in the chair, tied up was...

"Tris!"

Tris gets out of her blackout and see her saviors. "Let the girl go, Vortex! It's over!"

"On the contrary, princess, it's already begun." Vortex says as he turns around to reveal his supersuit. It was black and silver, no cape, the symbol on his chest was the same as Sky Princess except it had the letter V. He, too wore a black mask and his eyes stayed red. As Vortex turned, he held something in his hand, something that looked like a crystal, a sapphire colored crystal. He got close to the heroes but something was wrong, as he got close, Clarke started to feel weak. Like she was losing power.

"Wha-what's happening to me...?" She says as she struggles to talk and stand.

"Hey, princess, what's wrong?"

The Sky Princess is on her knees, she looks to the Commander. "I-I don't know. I just suddenly feel weak."

"That's because she is feeling the effects of the crystal, a very special one in fact, able to weaken the most powerful of heroes, of course this particular crystal is only able to weaken those of its origin. Those in particular would be you, Sky Princess."

She struggles to speak. "Wha-what are you...?"

"What am I talking about? Well, I'll tell you. You see, as you recall the boy in my tale was not of this planet, of course if I'm not from here, neither is the Sky Princess."

The Commander grinds her jaw. "What are you getting at, Vortex?"

"As a young man, I spent my life discovering where I came from, if not from earth than I must have been born someplace else if not somewhere else. You see, when the meteor landed on earth 30 years ago, I began my research on the meteor and discovered alien technology within and with it I'd discovered where I was actually born from. Here let me show you." He opens up a map of the stars, "As you can see, we are here, in the solar system where our beloved earth spins around our beautiful sun, now where the Sky Princess and myself are born would be right about here! The Large Magellanic Cloud inside it lies the Tarantula Nebula only 170,000 light-years away from the solar system and within the nebula is the planet Skailion. Our homeworld. But of course, the meteor was not the only thing that I've discovered. After my research the meteor and its technology were wiped clean, leaving only a crystal, however this crystal weaken me and my powers and after studying it, I was able to specifically design a suit that allow me to resist the crystal's power. However, I can't say the same for your partner."

Sky Princess does her best to try and move, but it's no use. "Commander, it-it's no use...forget about me and save Tris."

"No way! We're in this together!"

The Commander gets up after putting the Sky Princess in a corner. She glares at Vortex, Tsing and Tris, deciding that her big objective was to save Tris, then find a way to get that crystal away from Vortex. Luckily for her, the Commander's got new toys of her own, using her new boomerang to cut the rope off Tris. "What?"

"Run!"

Tris runs away and gets behind the Commander. When the boomerang came back, she was ready to fight them. First she take Ms. Tsing out of the picture since she is the only human adult in the room that is normal, tying her up and knocking her out was easy. Soon Vortex and the Commander were the only ones left. "Oh, come now, do you really think you can win against me?"

She snarls. "Only one way to find out, old man!"

They both fight and it goes on for hours, Vortex is pummeling the Commander like if she was a punching bag. Left, right, left, right, he kept going at it and she kept getting knocked to the ground. The last one had her on her knees, she bleed on her face, her red scarf was a bit ripped and her suit too.

Vortex is laughing at her demise. "Give it up girl you can't win!"

"No, but I bet I can even the odds." She said as she shows him the crystal in her hands.

"What?! No!"

The Commander covers the crystal in a piece of cloth placing it in her pocket, giving the Sky Princess her powers back. And, ho, ho, was she pissed.

The brunette hero glares to her, "Feeling better?"

"Much." She says in the most obscured way.

He tries to make a break for it but the Sky Princess grabs him and throws him to the wall, punching and kicking him nonstop until finally he was down for good. Vortex was out cold. The princess goes to his computer to find anything that links to her and her father's data and erases it, of course, it was a good thing he didn't copy anything.

"Princess..."

Clarke flies to her. "Hey, you ok?"

"Heh, I was gonna ask you that."

Tris gasp. "The Sky Princess and the Commander? You saved me?"

"Yes. We did."

Clarke looks to her. "You're safe now kid. Come, let's get you home." 

"What about them?"

They look to Tsing and Cage. But then they heard sirens. "I think the police would take care of them."

* * *

Back at the Woods house, the family was waiting for any news on Tris but so far they haven't heard anything. Lincoln was trying his best to find his daughter, Gustus had a distress call on Cage and Ms. Tsing' arrest and went to do his job. Meanwhile, Indra and Luna stood home waiting. Mrs. Woods took a leave from the hospital and Luna was too afraid to even go to work, Anya too, she didn't leave for work since she works at a bar at night. 

The sirens were sound as they got out of the house, the police were there, Gustus and Lincoln. After arresting Cage and Tsing, they came to the house to comfort the women.

Luna worried and ran to her husband. "Have you found her?"

"No. But I'm not giving up, Luna. I'll find her. I promise." He said.

"Maybe you won't have to!" A voice from the distance said.

The Woods family were shock to see Tris in the arms of the Sky Princess and the Commander on her aircycle. 

"Tris!"

"Mama! Papa!" Tris runs to her parents, and they were all in tears. They hug little Tris wanted to never let go of her.

Chief Woods goes to the Sky Princess, giving his thanks. "Thank you, for bring my granddaughter home, Sky Princess."

"Thanks, but I can't all the credit. It was a team effort."

He looks to the her partner. "The Commander?"

"If it wasn't for the Commander, I would have never found Tris or the people responsible for taking her."

"Tris, sweetie, are you alright?" Luna said.

"Yeah, Sky Princess and the Commander saved me! They're the coolest!"

Lexa, AKA the Commander, smiles when Tris says that. So does Clarke, AKA the Sky Princess.

Lincoln stands. "Thank you, for everything."

"Just doing our jobs, lieutenant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya later...


	17. Happy Birthday Tris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tris' birthday! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Tris is safe and sound with her family. But is Lexa...?
> 
> SIDE NOTE:  
> How did Lexa became the Commander? And Why?  
> Will Clarke believe what Cage told her, or will she not?

**Chapter 17 \- Happy Birthday Tris**

Saturday, 7:57 AM, at the Woods' house, Lincoln's home. Luna was already up, she was very nervous to sleep so she stood in Tris' room all night watching her. Little Tris slept like a little bug on a rug, too peaceful, like if she wasn't kidnapped at all. Lincoln opened the door to his daughter's room and see his wife sitting next to the bed in a chair, like she hasn't moved a muscle. 

"Luna?"

She looks to him, smiling. "Lincoln, look at her. Look at our daughter. She's so peaceful when she sleeps, like an angel."

"I know."

Her heart breaks but only just. "I just... I can't, Lincoln. I can't lose her, I just can't."

Lincoln goes to his wife to comfort her. "I know, dear. I know."

"I just don't want her out of my sight again. I don't think we should have the party."

Lincoln shakes his head. "Dear, you can't. She'll be disappointed and she was really looking forward to having a birthday party with her friends."

"I know dear, but..."

"Hey, hey. It's ok, I'll have a couple of friends come to party just to an eye on things, ok? I'll personally make sure this never happens again. I promise." He swore.

What can she do? Tris wanted a birthday party with her friends and family, and she wanted presents too. If Luna doesn't agreed to the party, Tris will be heart broken and she doesn't think she can't live with that. If after everything that's happened.

"Alright, but I just want her to be safe."

* * *

By the time it was 9, Luna and Lincoln were already in the kitchen drinking coffee until they heard the pitter patter of little feet running through the house and a small, booming voice to cover the silents. 

"Mama! Papa! Guess what day it is?"

Lincoln and Luna play along to answer their daughter's question as if they didn't know the answer. "I don't Tris, do you know Luna?"

"Heh, I don't. Tell us, what today is, Tris?"

Little Tris goes to her mama and hugs her, "It's my birthday, silly!"

"Oh! Well, so it is. So, dear Trissy, what do you want for your birthday this year?"

"I want the Sky Princess and the Commander! Please! Can they come?"

Luna looks to her husband unknowing how to respond to her, it was, after all, a big surprise present to give to her, and I mean BIG, of course who can't deny her, their own daughter, their baby girl. But of course, it's not they have their speed dial.

"Well, of course they could come, sweetie. Why not?" Luna says trying not to disappoint her. 

"Yay! I can't wait to tell all my friends!"

"Hold it, did you brush you're teeth little miss?"

Tris had a sad look on her face, "No."

Lincoln points to the bathroom, Tris makes her way to it. 

"Ok, why did you say that? She's going to be disappointed if I show her nothing but an empty car."

"I'm sorry what was I suppose to say. It's the least we can do, after all they save our daughter."

Lincoln sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

The mall at 10:30 AM, Lexa and Clarke were there early to shop for Tris' birthday present so they went to Toys R Us and after a hard search they finally found what they were looking for. "Rocking horse? Really, Lexa?"

"What? Tris' always wanted a horse and since Lincoln is too cheap to get her a real one, I figured this is the next best thing. Besides, it's her birthday today, I wanted to surprise her with something she's going to love and I wanted it to be big so..."

Clarke wraps her arm in her embrace. "Hey, it's ok, I think it's prefect for her. Come on, I've already got a gift for her, we should head back."

"Right."

They made their purchases and headed out, they stop for lunch in the cafeteria until they heard A.L.I.E.'s notification beep, they headed to the restroom quietly, Clarke check to see if anyone was inside but there wasn't. "What is it A.L.I.E.?"

**"Commander, lieutenant Woods has requested your presence."**

Lexa looks to Clarke. "Just mine?"

**"He was also request the Sky Princess as well."**

"How did you come across that info? Lincoln doesn't know you exist A.L.I.E., no offence."

**"None taken Ms. Griffin, however, he was most earnest in meeting you. He is located at the station on the rooftop."**

Lexa puts her hand to her hip, "A.L.I.E., did you hack into the police phones again?"

**"My apologizes, Commander."**

Clarke puts her hand to Lexa's shoulder. "It's alright, A.L.I.E., we're going to need a signal for when the police need our help."

"And I might need to upgrade Alie's systems so that she can notify if the city is in danger by another supervillain, police alerts or anything of the sort. Or if we can't see the signal from the police. Can you be sure my- Gustus - can be trusted, Clarke?"

"I'm sure, babe, I know you have issues with him but he doesn't know you like I do, as long as we keep our secret hidden he won't find out. Just try to be cool, be the Commander. By the way how did you become the Commander?"

"Well, that-"

**"Did I forget to mention that he will be there at exactly 11 o'clock?"**

Clarke and Lexa groans, "Oh crap."

They made their way out to the mall, going to the parking lot to change in a dark corner and zip passed the cars, Lexa got her cycle driving off the window as Clarke flew in the same direction. It didn't take long to head to the station, Lexa AKA the Commander drove in the back ally so she can park, covering the bike in a camouflage cape and motion Clarke AKA the Sky Princess flew her up a couple of blocks away from the station. Lincoln was there waiting with cafe in his hands. 

"I heard you wanted to talk with us, lieutenant."

Lincoln yelped. "Jesus, you guys sure make an entrance. Anyways, yeah I wanted to talk with you, and since you two saved my daughter yesterday I was wondering if you would attend her birthday party this evening." 

They were suddenly shock by the invitation of course they couldn't refuse they did after all save Tris from Cage Wallace AKA Vortex and Ms. Tsing. 

Sky Princess stepped forward, "It would be an honor to accept your invitation lieutenant, however I have to ask, why the sudden interest in us attending to your daughter's party, I mean no offence but we have criminals to catch and make sure the city is safe."

He nods, "I understand that, but it's my daughter's birthday, and when I asked her what she wanted for a present she said that she wanted the two of you to come. I know, you're business with the whole hero thing, but it's a one time thing. Please, it would really mean a lot to me if you came."

"Well, Commander, what do you think?"

She shrugs, "Why not? Are we allowed to bring anything?"

"That won't be necessary."

The Princess nods and make her way to the Commander to leave, Lincoln shouts from behind. "Just make sure you be there by 8!"

* * *

By the time they left the station, it was already 6 o'clock and the Woods family was gathering in Lincoln's home in the backyard, Tris' friends from school were there along with their parents, the neighbors and their kids were there too, the Griffins, Raven and Octavia were there too as Clarke's guests. As promised, Lincoln had a couple of cop friends to be at the party, just to make sure that the event with Tris being kidnapped didn't happen again. There in the party were streamers and balloons of all colors tied to chairs, presents, music, cake and candies, basically everything you can think off from a birthday party. Everyone was there, everyone except...

"Auntie L! Auntie L! You came!"

Lexa chuckled picking her little bug up in her arms to hug her, "Hey, little bug. Of course I came, wouldn't miss my favorite niece's birthday now would I?"

"Did you get me a present? Huh? Huh?"

"Of course I did."

"Tris! Lexa you can put her down," Luna said, Lexa did what she was told only she had a disappointed look on her face knowing something was up, Clarke noticed that look as she stood right next to her. "Sweetie you ok?"

"I'm ok Mama."

"Lexa, I - thank you for coming."

She nods. Lexa know that Luna might be upset with her but she did want to show in front of her daughter. "Mama, auntie L got me a present."

"She did?"

She exhales a breath, "Yeah, I used the last bit of saving money I had. It's in the front yard waiting."

"Oh, Mama can I go see it, huh, can I?"

"Well, ok."

They make their way to the front yard, Clarke pulls Lexa to the side. "You ok, babe?"

"I am, Clarke, I just...feel something wrong here." She with that same disappointed look.

Clarke knew she wasn't ok so she tried her best to comfort her as they walked to the front yard. Tris was surprised to see the toy horse Lexa got her and she went to play with it. "It's horse! I got a horse! Mama, look I got a horse!"

"I see that. Clarke may I have a moment with Lexa if you don't mind."

"Of course." She looks to Lexa touching her arm before she goes to Tris on her new horse toy. "Luna, I can explain..."

"No, I don't want to hear it. Lincoln and I entrusted you in watching Tris, only because your sister convinced me that you would be responsible enough to do so, and you weren't. Tris was kidnapped because of you and instead of watching her you fell asleep."

"I know and I'm sorry."

Luna nods, "Sorry isn't good enough. I almost lost my daughter Lexa, and it scared the shit out of me. I know you're her favorite aunt and all and she looks up to you but I don't want you with her anymore."

"But that's so unfair. I make one little mistake and you're saying I can't stay with her." Lexa shouted low so Tris couldn't hear.

Luna continued calmly. "I'm sorry, Lexa. Lincoln and I agreed, you're too irresponsible. I appreciate you coming by and giving Tris a gift but I think it's time you leave."

"Fine. See if I care." She says angrily. 

"Lexa-"

"You know what it doesn't matter, what I do or how I do things. I'll never be apart of this family, I mean what was I thinking that I can actually make a change in my life, to make you guys see that I'm not the same but I was wrong. I'll always be the black sheep. How stupid I was to believe that. You guys don't want me, ok. You don't want me to watch Tris while you two are off to work, that's fine, but I'm sick and tired of staying in this family and being treated like I'm bad guy, 'cause as of right now, I disown all of you. Oh and you can tell my 'so-called father' since I'm not his daughter, that he can go rot in hell of all I care. I don't need anyone of you. I'm done." Lexa says so pissed with her 'family' that she storms out the yard to get her bike ready to leave.

Clarke stands next to her. "Lexa, what's wrong?"

"Come on, Clarke we're leaving." The blonde girl knew this was trouble but she was going to wait until they went home. "Auntie L, where are you going?"

Lexa didn't except to talk to Tris after this, but this may be her last chance to ever see her again so, she got to one knee to stare at her brown eyes for a moment but then she remembered Luna still standing there watching over them, so Lexa had to make this quick. "I have to go, little bug."

"But...but I don't want you to go..."

She saw the look in her little bug's eyes, she was about to cry. "Sweetie I have to."

"Why...?" Tris' tears began to show slowly, her eyes were getting red, and her little voice was breaking. "Why is Mama mad at you?"

"I... Wish I knew, Tris. Hey don't cry ok, go and have fun with your new toys, hm. I got you the horse so you can play with it, but I'm sorry I can't stay."

Tris suddenly started to cry, it broke Lexa's heart to see that, Clarke sees the hurt in both girls. It was hard for Lexa to say goodbye to her niece even if it's forever. It's breaking Clarke's heart as well, Lexa must have been all alone living with her family who was always treating her differently. Lexa loves her little bug, and Tris loves her favorite aunt too much that she looks up to her. The tears was too much that Lexa let's Tris hug her and she hugged back.

"I don't want the horse, I already got my present."

Lexa knew she was talking about her, which made her start to cry too. "I don't want you to go!" She says crying in her arm.

The older brunette only hugged her tighter taking in her scent as best as she could. The pain in her heart was too much to bare, shaking hands gripped the small child's green dress. "It's ok, baby, it's ok. Hey, don't cry ok? Don't cry, little bug. Listen to me, ok, listen to me, you be a good girl ok? You be a good girl for Auntie L ok, and listen to Mama and Papa understand? Hey, look at me little bug, let me see your face. I want you to promise me something ok, can you promise me something?"

Tris waited for Lexa to speak, she rubbed her eyes from the tears on her face and Lexa helped. "Promise me, no matter what, that you will always love me ok. You promise me that no matter what happens that you're always be my little bug, hm. You promise?"

"I...p'omise." 

Lexa smiles, "Good girl. Now go on, go to Mama. Go little bug, she's waiting."

Tris was too sad to go to her mother even too sad to see Lexa leave, so with her last tears and takes a couple of steps back and runs away crying her eyes out. This made Lexa feel even worst, too many emotions raced through her very soul, crashing into her heart that it became too heavy to hold in place, she stood up and her breath became uneasy, her eye fixed to the ground and her stance jolted, turned to grab her helmet and got on the bike. As she puts it on, Clarke mimics her as she too puts it on and sits behind her girlfriend wrapping her arms around her. They soon took off not looking back.

* * *

Heading back to the mansion, Lexa swallowed her pride and entered her room, looking through the window, sitting on the bench with her legs to her chest and her arm wrapped around them. Clarke came inside, quietly making her way to her but she kept her distance knowing that right now Lexa needed time to herself in free space. "Lexa, you want to talk about it?" Clarke tries to comfort her.

"No, I don't."

Clarke nods, she sees the pain in Lexa's eyes even though she's not actually looking at her at the moment. She can tell Lexa is in pain, but she's not really sure on how she can help. Being disowned by her family, is the worst kind of pain to give to anyone. Clarke only hopes that Lexa can pull through. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No, Clarke," She finally looks to her, "You don't have to be so far from me. Come, stay."

The girl makes her way to Lexa's open hand she held out, grabbing it as she pulled her to sit between her legs. Resting her blonde hair under her chin, Lexa held Clarke in her embrace taking in her scent trying to calm herself, even though she felt safe, secured when Clarke's presence was near, she still felt the pain growing a bit more, the mixture of despair and irritation clouded Lexa's heart and mind. But as she looks at Clarke, feel her soft skin touching hers, smelling her sweet scent, hearing her hum, always made Lexa forget.

"You want to talk about something else...?" Clarke tried again.

Lexa caress Clarke's hair, "As long as it's not about what happened, because I don't want to talk about it."

"It's not." She nods, "Go on, what do you want to know...?"

Clarke had this question for a while now, but she never found the right time to say it, "How did you become the Commander?"

"Titus."

She peeks a view to Lexa's chin, "He was the Commander?"

She gives a small chuckle, "No, no he wasn't. It was a nickname he'd always called me. His rank in the army was a lieutenant colonel, telling me about his battles and how he lost a lot of friends. When the battle was over only he made it out alive, struggling to reach his camp, the officers and majors honored him with the title rank. The war was over then. Titus tells me the story many times, I told him one time that I wanted to join the army, but he wouldn't allow it, so instead he trained me. Taught me how to fight, use weapons and how to survive in sticky situations. After years of training, I became his little commander in the house. I finally earned his trust and with it I met A.L.I.E.."

"A.L.I.E.?"

"Yeah, surprisingly he was the one who built her but he never told his servants about her, because he didn't trust them to keep the secret. He also made the hideout. So when the holiday came, he had his servants take the week off, and that's when I met her."

"Why did you become the Commander? Was it because of him?"

Lexa smiled, "It was after his death, I realized that when he died it would have left an empty hole in my heart, so with A.L.I.E.'s help I decided to honor his memory by becoming the Commander. His little commander."

"That's very sweet of you Lex."

She looks to her love, "What about you Clarke, you going to believe what Vortex told you, you know about being born from another planet."

She signs and curls more into her arms, "To be honest I don't know. I've always wondered where I came from and how I got my powers but, that was only when I was a little girl, but as I got older I didn't believe that anymore, I use to say that God made me special, a little more special than everyone else, but after what Vortex said, I just don't know anymore."

"Well, whatever it is or wherever you came from, I'm glad we found each other."

Clarke looks to her, smiling "Me too." They eventually shared a kiss and spent the night together in each other's embrace.

 **The End.**  

Continuing in Grounder Comic's: _Season 2_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Season 1" is over and "Season 2" is about to start soon. Keep in mind, this is only the beginning of our heroes and there is more to come. New faces, new allies, new villains. Even get to see the other side of Clarke's past, having more background stories. 
> 
> Just stay tuned, subscribe Jessica23 and my stories for an all new chapter of I'll Be Your Superhero! Series, Grounder Comics.
> 
> Thank you, I love all my fans!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave comments.


End file.
